Watching How To Train Your Dragon
by MysteryGirl111
Summary: What happens after Stoick disowns Hiccup? They get transported to a mysterious room, duh! Join the vikings of Berk as they watch How To Train Your Dragon and learn more about Berk's most hated viking.
1. Prologue

**Hello! This is my first fan fiction, so I hope you like it.**

 **P.S. I don't own HTTYD or any of its characters.**

* * *

"You're not a viking. You're not my son." Were Stoick's final words as he exited the room. Hiccup, not longer the chief's son, was shocked. How could his father just take his best friend and then disown him just like that? Before the young viking had more time to ponder about this, he disappeared.

'Where am I?' He wondered while looking around at the solitary room he was in. 'Where was everybody else?' BOOM! A second later, every single viking from Berk were here. 'Well, on the bright side I found them.' Hiccup told himself.

"Where are we!"

"Why are we weaponless?!"

"I'm hungry…"

Those were some common things that each viking said to each other.

"CALM DOWN!" the chief exclaimed as he raised an envelope in his hand. He began to read outloud.

 _Dear Vikings,_

 _Do not fear. You are not in danger. I have brought you here so you can see the past, present, and future of something very important. Just so you know, you can't change anything that happens in the movie. So, just sit down and enjoy._

 _From,_

 _A-Person-You-Don't-Know_

The confused vikings sat down on chairs and stared with curiosity at the black screen that started to glow.


	2. Watching The Movie (part 1)

**_Hey guys! Here's chapter 2. Since this is my first time writing something like this, I'm nervous. I hope you guys like it._**

 ** _PS I might update once or twice a week. Depending if I have time. Any suggestions are gladly accepted. Enjoy!_**

 ** _[EDITED]_**

* * *

 **[We skim above a dark, wild ocean. The camera turns toward a lone island, Berk. It is a gigantic shard of rock jutting straight out of the water]**

 **Hiccup (v.o.):This, is Berk.**

Many vikings jumped back at this. Was that Hiccup? Where was the voice coming from?

 **Hiccup (v.o.) (cont'd): It's twelve days North of hopeless, and a few degrees South of freezing to death. It's located solidly on the meridian of misery.**

'Yep, definitely Hiccup' many vikings thought.

Stoick looked worried though. He wondered why his son felt this way.

'Wait, he's not even my son anymore.' Stoick thought sadly.

 **[The camera drifts over rolling hills to reveal a small** **village nestled on an outcropping of sea mounts]**

 **Hiccup (v.o.) (cont'd): My village. In a word, sturdy. And it's been here for seven generations, but every single building is new.**

"Gee, I wonder why?" Snotlout said sarcastically.

 **[The camera drifts closer, circling]**

 **Hiccup (v.o.) (cont'd): We have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunsets. The only problems are the pests. You see, most places have mice or mosquitoes. We have...**

 **[Sheep graze peacefully on a hillside. Suddenly one is snatched]**

 **INT. STOICK'S HOUSE - CONTINUOUS** **  
** **[A door is pulled open... as a dragon swoops directly toward it, blasting fire. The door is slammed. The fire shoots through the slats of wood, illuminating Hiccup, a gangly teenage viking]**

 **Hiccup: ...dragons.**

"Told you!" Tuffnut said to Ruffnut.

"You didn't say anything!" Exclaimed Ruffnut

 **EXT. STOICK'S HOUSE** **  
[He reopens the sizzling door, as leaps off of the front porch. He weaves through the erupting mayhem as vikings pour out of the buildings, ready for a fight]**

"Why can't you just stay inside?" Stoick asks Hiccup exasperatedly.

"Like you'd care" Hiccup replies in a small voice. That did not go unnoticed.

 **Hiccup (v.o.): Most people would leave. Not us. We're vikings. We have stubbornness issues.**

"What's that supposed to mean, lad" Gobber asks. Hiccup just shrugged.

 **[Vikings sound the alarm. Viking men and women pour out into the streets, axes in hand.** **Hiccup starts darting through alleys, staying under eaves, making his way through the battle]**

 **Hiccup (v.o.) (cont'd): My name's Hiccup.**

"We know that!" Tuffnut exclaimed.

"We know that we know that Tuff!" Ruffnut exclaimed.

"...What?" asked a confused Snotlout.

 **Great name, I know. But it's not the worst.**

'Well, I supposed it wasn't the best name.' Stoick said to himself.

 **Parents believe a hideous name will frighten off gnomes and trolls. Like our charming Viking demeanor wouldn't do that.**

Many vikings chuckled in agreement, while others stared at the screen in confusion. What is a 'demeanor'?

 **[Dragons sweep back and forth, dodging axes and blasting the vikings who throw them. A burly warrior gets tossed in an explosion, knocking Hiccup to the ground]**

 **Viking (fierce): Arghhhhhh! (cheerey, insane) Mornin'!  
** Everybody then started to look at the mentioned viking, who was trying hard not to blush.

 **Hiccup gets to his feet and continues to rush past gigantic men and women.**

 **Hiccup (v.o.) Meet the neighbors. Hoark the Haggard...**  
 **Hoark: What are you doing out?!**

 **Hiccup: … Burnthair the Broad…**

 **Burnthair: Get inside!**

 **Hiccup: … Phlegma the Fierce…**

 **Phlegma: Get back inside!**

"Nice neighbors" snickered Snotlout. The three mentioned vikings started to get red.

 **Hiccup: Ack.**  
 **[He passes a silent ox of a viking, picking his ear.]**

 **Hiccup (cont'd): Yep, just Ack.**

Tuff, Ruff, and Snotlout started to snicker.

 **[Stoick, the biggest viking of all, enters. He yanks Hiccup from the path of a strafing dragon and holds aloft to the crowd]**

'Here we go again' Hiccup thought while rolling his eyes.

 **Stoick: Hiccup?! (accusingly; to the crowd) What is he doing out again?! (to Hiccup) What are you doing out?! Get inside!**

"Why do you even care?" Hiccup asked silently. Judging by the looks of everybody else, he had said that outloud. Oops?

 **[The flames light up his scowling face and matted red beard. He sets Hiccup down and turns to the sky, searching]**

 **Hiccup (v.o.) (in awe): That's Stoick the Vast. Chief of the tribe. They say that when he was a baby he popped a dragon's head clean off its shoulders.**

Hiccup looked disgusted at this. Stoick, completely ignoring Hiccup's reaction, chuckled. That rumor was still going on?

 **Hiccup (v.o.) (cont'd):Do I believe it?  
[Stoick grabs a wooden cart and hurls it, knocking the strafing dragon out of the sky]**

 **Hiccup (v.o) (cont'd): Yes I do.**

Stoick looked proud at this.

 **[An explosion forces vikings to duck. Stoick stands firm, brushing flaming debris off of his shoulder]  
Stoick:(barking; to his men) What have we got?**

 **Viking #1: Gronckles.**

After hearing this, Fishlegs looked up. Gronckles were his favorite type of dragons. They were very interesting in his opinion.

 **Nadders.**

Now, it was Astrid's turn to look up. She adored Deadly Nadders. They were beautiful, but tough. Just like her.

 **Zipplebacks.**

Tuff and Ruff looked up. Zipplebacks were cool in their opinion. They had two heads and made stuff explode. What could be cooler than that!

 **Oh, and hoark saw a Monstrous Nightmare.**

Snotlout smirked after hearing this. Nightmares were totally awesome in his opinion. Only the best went after them, and he was planning to join them.

 **Stoick: Any Night Furies?**

At this, Hiccup looked up. He missed Toothless. Talking about Toothless, where is he?

 **Viking #1: None so far.**

 **Stoick (relieved): Good**

 **Viking: Hoist the torches!**

 **[Massive flaming braziers are raised on poles, lighting up the night sky... and revealing swirling dragons of all types. Below, Hiccup crosses an open plaza and ducks into an open building with a tall chimney]**

 **INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - CONTINUOUS** **  
** **[He crosses behind a counter, where a peg-legged, one-armed hulk of a Blacksmith reshapes blades with a hammer and tongs appendage]**

 **Gobber: Ah! Nice of you to join the party. I thought you'd been carried off.**

 **[Hiccup dons a leather apron and starts to put away Gobber's scattered appendages]**

"You really need to organize your appendages better, Gobber" Hiccup suggested.

"You always leave them scattered around."

 **Hiccup: Who me? Nah, come on! I'm way too muscular for their taste. They wouldn't know what to do with all this.  
[Hiccup strikes a bodybuilder pose]**

 **Gobber: They need toothpicks, don't they?**

"Hey!" Hiccup said, pretending to be hurt.

 **[Hiccup gets to work, transferring bent and chipped weapons to the forge as vikings crowd the counter for replacements]**

 **Hiccup (v.o.):The meathead with attitude and interchangeable hands is Gobber.**

"Who are you calling meathead?" Gobber asked Hiccup.

"Who are you calling toothpick?" Hiccup asked Gobber.

 **I've been his apprentice ever since I was little. Well...littler.**

 **EXT. VILLAGE - CONTINUOUS** **  
Stoick: We move to the lower defenses. We'll counter-attack with the catapults.**

 **[Armed men rush past, flanking others who carry sheep to safety. Stoick follows up the rear as, overhead, a dragon strafes the rooftops with Napalm-like fire.]**

 **Hiccup (v.o.): See? Old village. Lots and lots of new houses.**

"Uhh, we can see that. Duh!" Snotlout said.

 **Viking: Fire!  
[In response, the fire brigade charges through the plaza - four teens, tugging a large wooden cask on wheels. From it, they fill buckets of water to douse the flames. One among them is a cute, energetic Viking girl. Hiccup leans out of the stall to watch her]  
Hiccup (v.o.): Oh and that's Fishlegs, Snotlout. The twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut. And…(dreamy) Astrid**

Some of the teens, like Tuffnut and Snotlout, plus some Vikings started to wolf-whistle. Astrid and Hiccup started to turn criminal red.

 **[A slow-motion explosion erupts behind her, framing her in a sexy ball of fire. The others join her, looking awesome and heroic]**

"I look so heroic!" Fishlegs gushed.

"Please! Nobody looks more heroic than me!" Snotlout boasted as he flexed his arms. Astrid just rolled her eyes.

 **Hiccup (v.o.) (cont'd):Their job is so much cooler.  
[Hiccup tries to join them as they pass, but he's hooked by Gobber and hoisted back inside]**

"Why do you guys keep doing that? It hurts" Hiccup complained.

"Because there isn't another way to get you to do stuff" Gobber answered.

"Meanies" Hiccup said while sticking his tongue out at Gobber

 **Hiccup (cont'd) (pleading): Ah, come on. Let me out, please. I need to make my mark.**

 **Gobber: Oh, you've made plenty of marks. All in the wrong places.**

"What do you mean by that?" Hiccup innocently asked.

"Remember that time that you were left alone in the forge for 5 minutes and then-"

"You know what, nevermind" Hiccup interrupted. He knew that this wouldn't end well.

 **Hiccup: Please, two minutes. I'll kill a dragon. My life will get infinitely better. I might even get a date.  
Gobber: You can't lift a hammer. **

"Not really"

 **You can't swing an axe…**

"I definitely can't" Hiccup commented remembering what happened the last time he tried swinging an axe. He shuddered. He still had nightmares.

 **[Gobber grabs a bola (iron balls connected by rope)]**

 **Gobber (cont'd): … you can't even throw one of these.**

 **[A Viking runs by and nabs it out of Gobber's hand, hurling it at a dive-bombing Gronkle. The bola binds its legs, sending it into a heavy crash]**

 **Hiccup (ready with the answer): Okay fine, but…**

 **[He rushes to the back corner of the stall and presents a bizarre, wheelbarrow-like contraption.]**

 **Hiccup (cont'd): … this will throw it for me.**

"Wow..." The twins said as they gaped at the object. If looked like it could cause disasters. In other words, it looked awesome.

 **[Hiccup opens the hinged lid of the device. An arm springs up, equipped with twin bows. They prematurely launch a bola, narrowly missing Gobber... and taking out a Viking at the counter]  
Viking: Argh!**

"Uh, sorry?" Hiccup said.

"Can I have it!" Tuffnut and Ruffnut asked Hiccup. The vikings paled at the thought of the twins using Hiccup's invention. Thoughts of a burned Berk filled their minds. They shuddered, it wouldn't end well.

"Uhhh, it got destroyed. Sorry." Hiccup told the twins after meeting the vikings glares.

 **Gobber: See, now this right here is what I'm talking about.**

 **Hiccup: Mild calibration issue.**

 **Gobber: HIccup. If you ever want to get out there to fight dragons, you need to stop all...  
[Gobber gestures in Hiccup's general direction.]**

 **Gobber (cont'd): … this.**

"But… you just pointed to all of me." Hiccup said, remembering the conversation that he had with Gobber.

 **Hiccup (astonished): But… you just pointed to all of me.**

The rest of the teens started to stare at Hiccup and screen Hiccup.

 **Gobber: Yes! That's it! Stop being all of you.  
Hiccup (threatening): Ohhhh…**

 **Gobber (mimicking): Ohhhhh, yes.  
Hiccup: You, sir, are playing a dangerous game. Keeping this much, raw… vikingness contained (BEAT) there will be consequences!  
[Gobber tosses him a sword]**

 **Gobber: I'll take my chances. Sword. Sharpen. Now.**

"Geez, Gobber. Stop being so bossy" Hiccup told Gobber.

"Why you little-"

"Okay, that's enough!" Stoick said while interrupting Hiccup's and Gobber's little argument.

 **[Hiccup takes it begrudgingly and lobs it onto the grinding wheel. He stews... fantasizing…]**

 **Hiccup (v.o): One day I'll get out there. Because killing a dragon is everything around here.**

"Killing dragons is such a stupid thing to do. Stupider are the people that actually that actually dare to do it. Good thing that I'll NEVER kill a dragon." Hiccup accidentally said out loud. He received many dirty glares from very angry vikings.

 **EXT. VILLAGE - LOWER PLAINS - CONTINUOUS** **  
[Nadders land, gathering like seagulls around a seemingly vacant house]  
Hiccup (v.o.): A Nadder head is sure to get me at least noticed.  
[The Nadders clamber onto the building, tearing the roof and walls apart. Sheep pour out and scatter. Elsewhere, hippo-like Gronckles pick drying racks clean of fish and fly off like loaded pelicans]**

 **Hiccup (v.o.) (cont'd): Gronckles are tough. Taking down one of those would definitely get me a girlfriend.**

'If I'd have to kill a dragon to get a girlfriend, I'd rather stay single.' Hiccup thought.

 **[A stealthy, snake-like dragon head peeks over a rooftop, breathing gas into a chimney]  
Hiccup (v.o.) (cont'd): A Zippleback? Exotic, exciting. Two heads, twice the status.  
[A second head pokes through the door and lights it. KABLAM!The two heads fly through the explosion, their necks zipping together to reveal a single body. It flies past Stoick as he climbs to the top of a catapult tower]**

Catapult Operator:They found the sheep!

 **Stoick (frustrated): Concentrate fire over the lower bank!**

Catapult Operator: Fire!

 **[Boulders are catapulted at the corralling Nadders... Just as a huge red dragon whips past, spraying the base of the catapult with sticky fire]**

Hiccup (v.o.): And then there's the Monstrous Nightmare. Only the best Vikings go after those. They have this nasty habit of setting themselves on fire.

 **[It emerges from the flames, climbing the catapult with a leering, toothy grin]**

Stoick: Reload! I'll take care of this.  
[Stoick takes on the Nightmare, face to hammer. Suddenly, a loud ballistic moaning streaks overhead. The catapult crew ducks.]

 **INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - CONTINUOUS** **  
[Hiccup looks up from his work, reacting to the same sound]**

Hiccup (v.o): But the ultimate prize is the dragon no one has ever seen. We call it the-

 **Viking: Night Fury! Get down!**

Hiccup silently laughed. He found the viking's fear of Toothless funny. The vikings though, didn't find it funny.

 **[Vikings everywhere take shelter. The moaning sound builds]**

 **EXT. VILLAGE - CATAPULT - CONTINUOUS** **  
[The Monstrous Nightmare suddenly stops fighting and takes flight. Stoick looks skyward]  
Stoick: JUMP!**

 **[KABOOM! The Catapult explodes as though hit by an artillery shell... sending Stoick and the crew leaping for their lives]**

 **Hiccup (v.o.): This thing never steals food, never shows itself, and...  
[The sound recedes, leaving the crippled catapult in flames]**

 **Hiccup (v.o.) (cont'd): ...never misses. (BEAT) No one has ever killed a Night Fury. That's why I'm going to be the first.**

'Stupid wish' Hiccup thought.

 **IN THE STALL** **  
[Gobber trades his hammer for an axe]**

 **Gobber: Man the fort, Hiccup, they need me out there!  
[Gobber pauses. Turns with a threatening glare]  
Gobber (cont'd): Stay. Put. You know what I mean.**

 **[Gobber charges into the fray, hollering. A smirk crosses Hiccup's face]**

"I don't like where this is going" Stoick said while bracing himself for whatever disaster would happen.

 **EXT. VILLAGE - MOMENTS LATER** **  
[WHAM! Hiccup pushes his wheeled contraption through a wall of clustered Vikings. He weaves through the ongoing mayhem, as fast as his legs can carry him]**

 **Viking #6 (o.s): Hiccup, where are you going!**

 **Viking #7: Come back here!**

 **Hiccup: I know. Be right back!**

Many vikings shook their heads. This wasn't going to end well.

 **ON THE PLAIN BELOW** **  
[The Nadders have cornered the house-full of sheep. They close in, ready to spring upon them. Stoick suddenly appears, hurling fishing nets over them. The surprised Nadders are caught. Stoick and his men rush in. A Nadder blasts a hole through its net. Stoick leaps onto it, clamping his thick arms around its head, forcing its jaws shut]  
Stoick: Mind yourselves! The devils still have some juice in them.**

Hiccup stared at the screen angrily. They were _NOT_ devils.

 **ON THE PLAIN ABOVE** **  
[ Hiccup reaches a cliff overlooking the smoking catapult and drops the handles to the ground. He cranks several levers, unfolding and then cocking the bowed arms of his contraption. He drops a bola onto a chamber and then pivots the weapon on a gimbal head toward the dark sky. He listens, with his eye pressed to the scope, hand poised on the trigger. He hears the Night Fury approaching... and turns his aim to the defense tower. It closes in for the final strike, completely camouflaged in the night]  
Hiccup (to himself): Come on. Give me something to shoot at, give me something to shoot at.**

Stoick, completely forgetting that this was in the past and that Hiccup was alive, started praying that the Night Fury didn't find Hiccup.

 **[KABLAM! The tower topples. The blast of fire illuminates the dragon for a split second. Hiccup pulls the trigger. KERTHUNK! The flexed arms snap forward, springing the weapon off the ground. The bola disappears into the sky, followed by a WHACK and a SCREECH]  
Hiccup (cont'd): Oh I hit it! Yes, I hit it! Did anybody see that?**

Many vikings started cheering. After all, not everyone can shoot down a Night Fury. Hiccup, though, looked very sad.

'It's all my fault' he thought. 'If I just hadn't been too busy with trying to please my father, Toothless wouldn't have lost his tail.'

 **[Hiccup's victory is short-lived. A Monstrous Nightmare appears, slithering up over the lip of the cliff]**

 **Hiccup (cont'd): Except for you.**

Many vikings started chuckling at Hiccup's sense of humor.

 **[Stoick is holding down the netted Nadders. He hears a familiar holler and looks up to see… Hiccup running through the plaza, screaming, with the Nightmare fast on his heels.**

All teens, except for Astrid, started snickering. It didn't matter that he has beaten everybody in dragon training; he was still Hiccup the useless to them.

 **Alarmed, Stoick abandons the Nadders and runs off]**

 **Stoick (to his men): DO NOT let them escape!**

 **IN THE PLAZA** **  
[Vikings scatter as Hiccup dodges a near fatal blast. The Nightmare's sticky, Napalm-like fire splashes up onto buildings, setting them alight. Hiccup ducks behind the last standing brazier - the only shelter available. The Nightmare blasts it, spraying fire all around him. Hiccup peers around the smoldering post. No sign of the Nightmare. He turns back to find it leering at him, blocking his escape. It takes a deep breath. Hiccup is finished. Suddenly, Stoick leaps between them, tackling the Nightmare to the ground. They tumble and wrestle, resuming their earlier fight. The Nightmare tries to toast him, but only coughs up smoke]  
Stoick (cont'd): You're all out.  
[He smashes the Nightmare repeatedly in the face, driving it away. It takes to the air and disappears. Winded, Stoick turns to Hiccup]**

HIccup sighed. He knew that he was going scolded, again. For, like, the bajillion time.

 **Hiccup (v.o.): Oh, and there's one more thing you need to know...  
[The burnt brazier pole collapses, sending the massive iron basket crashing. It bounces down the hill, destroying as it goes and scattering the Vikings who were holding down the netted Nadders. The freed dragons escape... with several sheep in tow]**

 **Hiccup (cont'd): Sorry, dad.**

 **EXT. VILLAGE - UPPER PLAZA - CONTINUOUS** **  
[The escaped Nadders fly past with sheep in their clutches. The raid is over. The dragons have clearly won. The murmuring crowd eyes Stoick, awaiting his response]**

The vikings sighed. They had lost, again. All thanks to Hiccup.

 **Hiccup (sheepish): Okay, but I hit a Night Fury.  
[Stoick grabs Hiccup by the back scruff of his collar and hauls him away, fuming with embarrassment]  
Hiccup (cont'd): It's not like the last few times, Dad. I mean I really actually hit it. You guys were busy and I had a very clear shot. It went down, just off Raven Point. Let's get a search party out there, before it-  
Stoick: -STOP! Just...stop.  
[He releases Hiccup. Everyone goes silent, staring expectantly]  
Stoick (cont'd): Every time you step outside, disaster follows. Can you not see that I have bigger problems? Winter's almost here and I have an entire village to feed! **

**[Hiccup looks around. All eyes are upon him]  
Hiccup: Between you and me, the village could do with a little less feeding, don't ya think?  
[A few rotund Vikings stir self-consciously]**

All of the teens, even Hiccup, laughed. It was true!

 **Stoick: This isn't a joke, Hiccup! (exasperated) Why can't you follow the simplest orders?**

 **Hiccup: I can't stop myself. I see a dragon and I have to just… kill it, you know? It's who I am, Dad.**

 **Stoick: You are many things, Hiccup. But a dragon killer is not one of them.**

"You're right. I'm not. And I'll never be." Hiccup said.

'What's wrong with that kid?' many vikings thought.

 **[Sting. Hiccup looks around to see many nods of agreement]  
Stoick (cont'd): Get back to the house. (to Gobber) Make sure he gets there. I have his mess to clean up.  
[Stoick lumbers off in the opposite direction. Gobber leads Hiccup through the walk of shame. They pass the teen fire brigade as they snicker]  
Tuffnut: Quite the performance.**

 **Snotlout: I've never seen anyone mess up that badly. That helped!  
Hiccup:Thank you, thank you. I was trying, so...  
[Hiccup avoids Astrid's glare and heads up toward a large house, standing prominently on the hill above the others]  
Hiccup (cont'd): I really did hit one.  
Gobber: Sure, Hiccup  
Hiccup: He never listens.  
Gobber: Well, it runs in the family.**

"What's THAT supposed to mean, Gobber?!" Hiccup and Stoick asked. Gobber just laughed nervously.

 **Hiccup: And when he does, it's always with this... disappointed scowl. Like someone skimped on the meat in his sandwich.**

 **(MIMICKING STOICK)**

 **Excuse me, barmaid. I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offspring. I ordered an extra large boy with beefy arms. Extra guts and glory on the side. This here. This is a talking fishbone.**

Stoick's face fell. Was that _really_ how Hiccup saw himself? He promised himself that he would fix this when they get back to Berk, if they ever get back to Berk.

 **Gobber: You're thinking about this all wrong. It's not so much what you look like. It's what's inside that he can't stand.**

 **Beat.**

"You're _so_ good at making people feel better, Gobber." Hiccup said sarcastically.

"Thank you!" Gobber said proudly, totally missing the sarcasm.

 **Hiccup: Thank you, for summing that up. They reach the doorway.  
Gobber: Look, the point is, stop trying so hard to be something you're not.  
[Hiccup sighs heavily]  
Hiccup: I want to be one of you guys.**

 **[Gobber eyes him sympathetically. Hiccup turns and goes through the front door. And straight out the back door. He hurries off into the woods, determined]**

Stoick shook his head. 'Why couldn't that boy ever listen?!"


	3. Watching The Movie (part 2)

_**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait, I was revising this chapter several times and this is how it ended up as. Sorry that it is a little shorter than the other chapter, I tried my best. I really hope you like it. Anyways, enjoy.**_

 ** _P.S. The 'mysterious' room that the vikings are in is like a movie theater. Actually, it IS a movie theater..._**

* * *

 **INT. GREAT HALL - DAY**

 **[A noisy din of protesting voices leads to... Stoick, glowering in the firelight. Surrounded by his men]**

 **Stoick: Either we finish them or they'll finish us! It's the only way we'll be rid of them! If we find the nest and destroy it, the dragons will leave. They'll find another home.**

"So, if Berk was burned to ashes, all of you would leave?" Hiccup asked.

"Of course not! We're vikings! We're tough! We would obviously stay!" Stoick answered.

"Then, what makes you think that they would leave?" The rest of the vikings were wondering why he defended the dragons so much. What was the reason?

 **[He sinks his blade into a... large nautical map, spread out on the table... the blade pierces the middle of an uncharted corner, swirling with painted sea monsters and dragons]  
**

 **Stoick (cont'd): (decidedly) One more search. Before the ice sets in.  
Viking: Those ships never come back.**

 **Stoick: (matter-of-fact) We're vikings. It's an occupational hazard. Now who's with me.  
[Stoick throws up his fist. No one follows. The crowds shifts in restless silence. Head scratches. Eyes averted]**

 **Viking (feeble): Today's not good for me.**

 **Viking (cont'd): (equally feeble) I've gotta do my axe returns.  
Stoick: Alright. Those who stay will look after Hiccup.  
[Hands jut into the air, volunteers galore. Enthusiastic murmurs of prep and packing fill the room]**

"Seriously?!" Hiccup asked Stoick. Stoick just ignored him.

 **Phlegma The Fierce: To the ships!  
Spitelout: I'm with you Stoick!**

 **Stoick: (dry) That's more like it.**

 **[The Vikings rush for the door, leaving Gobber and Stoick alone. Gobber gulps back the contents of his tankard attachment and scrapes back the bench]  
Gobber: I'll pack my undies.**

"I did NOT need to know that" Hiccup said.

"I don't think anyone needed to know that" Fishlegs replied.

"Agree" The rest of the gang said.

 **Stoick: No, I need you to stay and train some new recruits.**

 **Gobber: Oh, perfect. And while I'm busy, Hiccup can cover the stall. Molten steel, razor sharp blades, lots of time to himself... what could possibly go wrong?**

"Hey!" Hiccup exclaimed. He was a little annoyed that they didn't trust him to stay alone in the forge. Sure he had set the forge on fire ONE time... but still!

 **[Stoick sinks onto the bench beside Gobber, his brow burdened]**

 **Stoick: What am I going to do with him Gobber?**

Hiccup looked down. He knew that he wasn't the son that his father always wanted.

 **Gobber: Put him in training with the others.**

 **Stoick: No, I'm serious.**

 **Gobber: So am I**

 **[Stoick turns to him, glaring]**

 **Stoick: He'd be killed before you let the first Dragon out of its cage.**

"Thanks for the confidence" Hiccup said.

The trio (Snotlout, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut) tried to contain their laughter. Who knew that someone so useless could be so sarcastic?

 **Gobber: Oh, you don't know that.**

 **Stoick: I do know that, actually.**

 **Gobber: No, you don't.**

 **Stoick: No, actually I do.**

 **Gobber: No you don't!**

Hiccup felt happy that Gobber was defending him, but he also felt a little irritated. This was the reason why he went to dragon training school.

 **Stoick: Listen! You know what's he's like. From the time he could crawl he's been... different. He doesn't listen.  
(MORE) **

**Stock (cont'd): Has the attention span of a sparrow. I take him fishing and he goes hunting for... for trolls.  
Gobber: (defensive) Trolls exists! They steal your socks. (darkly) But only the left ones. What's with that?**

Everybody laughed at Gobber's belief in trolls.

"They are real" Gobber said, trying to defend himself. Everybody either continued laughed or rolled their eyes.

 **Stoick: When I was a boy…**

"Oh, here we go" Hiccup said, rolling his eyes.

 **Gobber: (grumbling) Oh here we go.**

Hiccup and Gobber looked at each other.

 **Stoick: My father told me to bang my head against a rock and I did it. I thought it was crazy, but I didn't question him. And you know what happened?**

"You got a headache?" Hiccup guessed.

 **Gobber: You got a headache.**

Hiccup and Gobber gave each other a high-five. Stoick glare at them. He was getting more jealous by the minute.

 **Stoick: That rock split in two. It taught me what a viking could do, Gobber. He could crush mountains, level forests, tame seas! Even as a boy, I knew what I was, what I had to become.  
(BEAT)  
Hiccup is not that boy.**

Hiccup's face fell. He had tried so hard to please Stoick all of his life. He always knew that he was considered a disappointment by everyone, but hearing it from his father made him feel more useless than ever.

 **Gobber: You can't stop him, Stoick. You can only prepare him.**

 **(BEAT)**

 **Look, I know it seems hopeless. But the truth is that you won't always be around to protect him. He's going to get out there again. He's probably out there now.  
[Stoick's face, as Gobber's words hit their mark]  
**"Hang on! You went after the Night Fury?!" Snotlout asked.

"Um, yeah..." Hiccup answered in a small voice.

'Wow' Snotlout thought. Maybe Hiccup wasn't as useless as everybody thought.

 **EXT. WOODS-DAY**

 **[On an open notebook. A drawn map of the island, covered in X's. Hiccup looks up from it and peeks over a gorge, expectantly. Sees nothing. He adds another 'X' to the page, then scratches his pencil over the whole map in frustration. He snaps the book closed and pockets it]  
**

 **Hiccup: Ugh, the gods hate me. Some people lose their knife or their mug. No, not me. I manage to lose an entire dragon.**

 **[Hiccup whacks a low-hanging branch. It snaps back at him, hitting him in the face]**

Despite the tense aura, all of the little kids laughed at Hiccups misfortune.

 **[He looks up to see a snapped tree trunk. His eyes follow it to a long trench of up-turned earth. He follows it to a drowned, black dragon, its body and tail tangled in a bola. It appears dead. Hiccup approaches, beaming]  
** Every viking held their breaths. Was the Night Fury dead?

Hiccup paled though. He knew that they were going to see him let Toothless go. He started to get ready for their screams and yells.

 **Hiccup (cont'd) : (in shock) Oh wow. I did it. I did it. This fixes everything. (elated) Yes!  
[He strikes a victory pose, planting his foot on the fallen Night Fury] **

**Hiccup (cont'd): I have brought down this mighty beast!**

 **[It suddenly shifts]**

The vikings, mainly Stoick, paled. It was still alive?

 **Hiccup (cont'd): Whoa!  
[Hiccup springs back, terrified. He turns his blade on it. Rattled, Hiccup creeps along the length of the weak, wounded dragon, dagger poised to strike. As he reaches the head, Hiccup finds the Night Fury staring coldly at him. Hiccup tries to look away, but he's drawn back to its unnerving, unflinching stare. With the dragon safety tangled in the ropes, Hiccup jabs with his dagger, puffing himself up with false bravado]  
Hiccup (cont'd): I'm going to kill you, Dragon. I'm gonna cut out your heart and take it to my father. I'm a viking.**

 **(BEAT)**

 **I am a VIKING**

The vikings cheered loudly. Stoick cheered the loudest. Hiccup was finally going to be one of them!

Astrid, who wasn't cheering, looked back at Hiccup. He was shrinking in his seat thinking of what might be their reactions when they find out that he released Toothless.

 **[Hiccup raises the dagger, determined to prove his Viking- ness. The dragon's labored breathing breaks Hiccup's clenched concentration. He opens an eye, uncertainty leaking through. The dragon holds the stare. Something profound is exchanged. Finally, the Night Fury closes its eye and lowers its head, resigned to its fate. Hiccup tries to go through with it, holding the dagger aloft... fighting himself... until finally lowering it with a frustrated sigh. He looks over the dragon's chaffed rope wounds]  
Hiccup (cont'd): (muttered, ashamed) I did this.**

The confused vikings mumbled to each other. Why isn't Hiccup killing the Night Fury?

 **[He turns to leave. Pauses. And glances back at the dragon, chest heaving. Hiccup grumbles. He checks over his shoulder to ensure that no one is watching…]**

Every viking held their breaths. Was Hiccup going to do what they thought he was going to do? He better not.

 **[Then hurries back to cut the ropes. The Night Fury's eye shoots open. With the dragon watching his every move, Hiccup hurriedly saws through the bola ropes. As the last rope falls free, the Night Fury suddenly pounces!** I **n a blur, the dragon is upon him, pinning Hiccup down, grazing his neck. looking like it's about to kill him.]**

Stoick, completely forgetting that Hiccup was safe and sound, paled. Was that going to be the end of little Hiccup?

 **[Hiccup is paralyzed. The dragon's breath ruffles his hair. Hiccup opens his eyes to find the Night Fury's wolf-like stare boring into him. The exchange is intense, profound. The dragon draws a deep breath, as though it's about to torch him, then lets out an ear-piercing scream instead. It turns and takes flight, flapping violently through the canopy of trees. It bashes against a nearby mountain side, recovers, and drops out of view some distance away. Winded, Hiccup struggles to his feet, staggers a few steps, collapses to his knees, and faints]**

Silence filled the room. Before anyone could do or say anything, fog filled the entire room. Then, POOF! A black, four-legged creature in a menacing pose could be seen in the midst of the fog.

"Night Fury!" A viking suddenly shouted. "Get down!"

The Night Fury gave everybody his best 'I'm-going-to-kill-you-if-you-dare-take-a-step-closer-to-me' glare.

The vikings cowered in fear. The offspring of lightning and death itself was standing in the same room as them. It didn't make them feel better that they were weaponless. They decided to walk away slowly, hoping that it wouldn't eat them or something. Hiccup, though, was one of the only ones that wasn't afraid. He calmly ran towards Toothless.

"HICCUP! ARE YOU NUTS! WHAT IN THE NAME OF THOR IS GOING ON HERE! COME BACK HERE!" Stoick yelled at the top of his lungs, as Hiccup got closer to the Night Fury. Hiccup might've befriended a night fury, betrayed the village, and done a lot more, but he was still his son.

"Dad!" Hiccup exclaimed. "He isn't going to hurt me or anybody else! He is harmless! Calm down bud. Calm down Toothless." Hiccup continued, addressing the last part to the Night Fury which started to calm down a little.

The vikings stared at Hiccup in shock. They didn't know if to be amazed with his dragon taming skills, or to be outraged for his betrayal. They decided to get mad at him.

Hiccup, who was now next to Toothless, braced himself as yells filled the room.

"TRAITOR!"

"BETRAYER!"

"HOW COULD YOU!"

"I'm STILL hungry…" A ham and cheese sandwich appeared in front of the unknown viking.

Hiccup and Toothless, who still had his menacing glare on, began to back away into a wall. Vikings began surround them. Then, sounds of confusement began to spread across the room.

"Why can't we move forward!"

"What the..."

The teens, who had been standing behind the mob of angry vikings, rushed forward to see what was going on. Between the mob of vikings and Hiccup and Toothless were (which was about a 5-foot distance) was an invisible wall. You could feel it,but not see it. It was as hard as titanium meaning that if you tried to break it, you might break your hand, leg, etc. Then, out of nowhere a letter fell into Stoick's hands. He began to read outloud.

 _Dear (not really) Vikings,_

 _I see that you found out that Hiccup let the Night Fury go._ [Hiccup received many glares] _You guys can argue later. I rented this place, and your stupid little argument is going to make me pay more money!_ [The vikings looked outaged. Stupid little argument?!]

 _Anyways, here is a bit of advice. Don't try to break The invisible wall. You might get hurt._ [Many vikings rolled their eyes at this. It was a little too late for the warning] _The only way that the wall could be broken is if you can accept that dragons are good._ [The vikings began to complain. Dragons aren't and will NEVER be good] _It doesn't matter if one person believes,it has to be ALL of you. You can't lie either, the wall can detect lies. Another way to break the wall is if you finish the movie._ _Also,the sooner you finish watching the movie, the sooner you'll get back to Berk (and the less I pay). Anyways, just keep watching the movie._

 _From,_

 _STILL-From-Someone-You-Don't-Know_

The vikings sat down again (while glaring at Hiccup and Toothless) and continued to watch the movie.


	4. Watching The Movie (part 3)

_**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait and short chapter. I was a little busy this week. Thanks for the reviews, they make me smile. I hope you like this chapter. Enjoy.**_

* * *

 **INT. STOICK'S HOUSE - CONTINUOUS**

 **[Hiccup enters to see... Stoick, seated on a thick slice of tree-trunk. He is slouched over the fire-pit, stirring the coals with his axe. Embers waft around his beard. Hiccup tries to sneak past, up the stairs to his room. Stoick seems none the wiser, when...]**

 **Stoick: Hiccup.**

"You suck at sneaking!" Snotlout said.

"Like you are any better! Remember the last regatta? You tried to sneak past your dad but got caught after tripping on his foot!" Astrid exclaimed. Snotlout turned red, but also wondered why she defended Hiccup. Was it possible that something could be going on between both of them? 'Nah…' he thought. Hiccup is too scrawny and weak for Astrid. He on the other side…

 **Hiccup: (caught) Dad. Uh...**

 **[Stoick stands, takes a deep breath]**

 **Hiccup (cont'd): I, uh... have to talk to you, Dad.**

 **Stoick: I need to speak with you too, son.**

 **[Hiccup and Stoick straighten at the same moment]  
Hiccup/Stoick: I've decided I don't want to fight dragons./ I think it's time you learn to fight dragons.  
(BEAT) (BEAT)**

 **What?/What?**

Despite the recent argument, most vikings chuckled. Oh, the irony.

 **Stoick (cont'd): You go first.**

 **Hiccup: No, you go first.**

 **Stoick: Alright. You get your wish. Dragon training. You start in the morning.**

 **Hiccup: (scrambling) Oh man, I should've gone first. Uh, 'cause I was thinking, you know we have a surplus of dragon-fighting vikings, but do we have enough bread-making vikings, or small home repair vikings-**

"Really. Small home repair vikings?" Fishlegs asked.

"What! I panicked" Hiccup said defending himself as he threw his hands in the air.

 **Stoick: -You'll need this.**

 **[Stoick hands Hiccup his axe. Hiccup avoids taking it]  
Hiccup: I don't want to fight dragons.**

 **Stoick: Come on. Yes, you do.**

 **Hiccup: Rephrase. Dad I can't kill dragons.  
Stoick: But you will kill dragons.**

 **Hiccup: No, I'm really, very, extra sure that I won't.**

Many vikings stared at the screen with curiosity. If Hiccup can't kill a dragon, how did he get first place in dragon training?

 **Stoick: It's time Hiccup.**

 **Hiccup: Can you not hear me?**

 **Stoick: This is serious son!  
[Stoick forces the axe into Hiccup's hands. Its weight drags him down. He looks up to see Stoick under-lit with firelight]**

 **Stoick (cont'd): When you carry this axe... you carry all of us with you. Which means you walk like us. You talk like us. You think like us. No more of... (gesturing non-specifically at Hiccup) ... this.  
Hiccup: You just gestured to all of me.**

 **Stoick: Deal?**

 **Hiccup: This conversation is getting very one-sided**

"Most conversations are." Hiccup mumbled sadly.

 **Stoick: DEAL?!**

 **[Hiccup glances at the axe in his hands. It's a no-win argument]**

 **Hiccup: (resigned) Deal.**

 **[Satisfied, Stoick grabs his helmet and duffel bag... and heads for the door]**

 **Stoick: Good. Train hard. I'll be back. Probably.**

 **Hiccup: And I'll be here. Maybe.**

 **[Stoick heads out the door, leaving Hiccup holding the axe]**

All vikings feel bad for Hiccup. His relationship with his father was very limited and awkward.

 **EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - DAY** **  
[Gobber raises a massive iron gate at the entrance of a vast stone area]**

 **Gobber: Welcome to dragon training!**

"You know, you should really change the name." Hiccup told Gobber from the other side of the invisible wall.

"Why?" Gobber asked.

"Because it sounds like you are training dragons" Hiccup said.

"Please. Everybody knows that you can't kill dragons." Snotlout suddenly said. Hiccup started , the surprise that Snotlout was going to get.

 **[The recruits file through the gate, and out onto the arena floor. They take it in like gladiators entering the colosseum. The walls are covered in scorched silhouettes of blasted vikings. It's a grim yet awe-inspiring place]**

Many of the little kid's mouth dropped. They weren't allowed to attend the school yet, but it was gorgeous.

 **Astrid: No turning back.**

 **Tuffnut: I hope I get some serious burns.**

 **Ruffnut: I'm hoping for some mauling, like on my shoulder or lower back.**

 **Astrid: Yeah, it's only fun if you get a scar out of it.  
Hiccup (o.s.): Yeah, no kidding, right? Pain. Love it.**

 **[The recruits turn to see Hiccup behind them. Groans all around]**

 **Tuffnut: Oh great. Who let him in?**

 **Gobber: Let's get started! The recruit who does best will win the honor of killing his first dragon in front of the entire village.**

"How is THAT and honor?" Hiccup asked.

Gobber shrugged. "I don't know. It's a tradition that was done since a long time"

"Horrible tradition" Hiccup muttered. He never got weird viking traditions.

 **Snotlout: Hiccup already killed a Night Fury, so does that disqualify him or...?**

 **[The recruits laugh and chatter in the background]  
Tuffnut: Can I transfer to the class with the cool vikings?**

 **[Gobber throws a supportive arm around Hiccup and ushers him along]  
Gobber: (cheery, in confidence) Don't worry. You're small and you're weak. That'll make you less of a target. They'll see you as sick or insane and go after the more viking-like teens instead.**

"Thank you for making me feel better" Hiccup said sarcastically.

"You're welcome!" Gobber replied cheerfully, totally missing the sarcasm.

 **[Gobber sticks him in line with the others and continues on towards five massive reinforced door. Terrible roars and bellows issue from within]  
Gobber (cont'd): Behind these doors are just a few of the many species you will learn to fight.**

 **[Fishlegs bounces and giggles with excitement, barely able to contain himself]  
Gobber (cont'd): The Deathly Nadder**

 **Fishlegs: (under his breath) Speed eight. Armor sixteen.**

 **Gobber: The Hideous Zippleback.  
Fishlegs: Plus eleven stealth. Times two.**

 **Gobber: The Monstrous Nightmare.**

 **Fishlegs: Firepower fifteen.  
Gobber: The Terrible Terror.**

 **Fishlegs: Attack eight. Venom twelve.**

 **Gobber: CAN YOU STOP THAT?!  
(BEAT)**

 **And...the Gronckle  
Fishlegs: (quietly; to himself) Jaw strength, eight  
[Gobber pulls a lever, raising the cross beam on the last of doors]  
Snotlout: Whoa, wait! Aren't you gonna teach us first?!**

"Are you actually scared, Snotlout?" Astrid said tauntingly to Snotlout.

"Who, me? No… I was just asking." Snotlout replied nervously.

"Sure…" Astrid said before continuing to watch the movie.

 **Gobber: I believe in learning on the job.**

 **[BAM! A Gronckle thunders out of its cave, charging into the ring like an irate rhino. The recruits scramble in every direction. Except for Ruffnut and Tuffnut who rush towards it, like pumped-up rodeo clowns.]**

 **Gobber (cont'd): Today is all about survival. If you get blasted, you're dead. Quick, what's the first thing you're going to need?**

 **Hiccup: A doctor?**

"No, that's after." Gobber said. The teens (all of them) looked at Gobber weirdly.

"What?! It has happened before."

 **Fishlegs: Plus five speed?**

"How would you get plus five speed?" Hiccup asked.

"I don't think you can." Astrid answered.

 **Astrid: A shield  
Gobber: Shields. Go.**

 **[The recruits scramble for shields, finding them scattered around the ring]  
Gobber (cont'd): Your most important piece of equipment is your shield. If you must make a choice between a sword or a shield, take the shield.**

 **[Hiccup struggles to lift his. Gobber helps him and sends him running. Ruff and Tuff stand amidst a dozen shields. BUt only one has a skull painted on it. They both grab it]**

 **Tuffnut: Get your hands off my shield!**

 **Ruffnut: There are like a million shields!**

 **Tuffnut: Take that one, it has a flower on it. Girls like flowers.**

 **[Ruffnut uses the shield to bash Tuffnut in the face. He doesn't let go]  
Ruffnut: Ooops, now this one has blood on it**

"You do realize that you just gave him the shield, right?" Astrid told Ruffnut.

"Uhhh… no?" Ruffnut answered.

 **[The Gronckle takes aim at the distracted twins. Blam! The shield is blasted out of both of their hands. Tuff and Ruff spin like tops and go down]  
Gobber: Tuffnut, Ruffnut, you're out!**

 **Tuffnut: (dazed) What?!  
Ruffnut: (confused) What?!**

 **[The Gronckle scoops up a pile of rocks and swallows them back. The teens gather on the far side of the ring]**

 **Gobber: Those shields are good for another thing. Noise. Make lots of it to throw off a dragon's aim.**

 **[The kids scoop up weapons and begin hammering on their shields. The Gronckle shakes its head at the clatter]**

 **GRONCKLE'S POV- the teens targets become blurry and scrambled. It's working.**

"Wow…" All of the vikings said. So that's how dragons feel/see things after they hammer on their shields.

 **Gobber (cont'd): All dragons have a limited number of shots. How many does a Gronckle have?**

 **Snotlout: Five!**

 **Fishlegs: No, six!**

 **Gobber: Correct, six. That's one for each of you!**

 **Fishlegs: I really don't think my parents would-**

"Are you scared, Fishylegs!" Snotlout teased Fishlegs.

"... um, maybe?" He replied in a small voice. The trio just laughed.

 **[BAM! Fishlegs has his shield blasted away]**

 **Gobber: Fishlegs, out.**

 **[Gobber spots Hiccup hiding from the Gronckle's molten slugs]  
Gobber (cont'd): Hiccup, get in there!**

"Uhhh... No thanks," Hiccup said.

 **[Astrid is bouncing on her heels, ready to dodge a blast. Snotlout appears, trying to hit on her]**

 **Snotlout: So anyway I'm moving into my parents' basement. You should come by sometime to work out. You look like you work out-  
[She cartwheels out of the way, allowing a shot to shoot past her and hit Snotlout's shield. He's blasted onto his back]  
Gobber: Snotlout! You're done!**

Spitelout facepalmed.

 **[Astrid rolls to stop beside Hiccup, who stirs awkwardly, trying to look cool]  
Hiccup: (voice breaking) So, I guess it's just you and me huh?**

Hiccup started to blush a little. That was embarrassing. Gobber just sighted. 'Ahhh, young love'

 **Astrid: No. Just you.**

 **[Astrid rolls away. A split-second later a lava slug knocks Hiccup's shield clear off of his arms. Hiccup is exposed]**

 **Gobber: One shot left!**

 **[Hiccup panics and chases after his shield as it rolls across the ring. The sudden movement sends the Gronckle chasing him, leaving Astrid in the clear]**

 **Gobber (cont'd): (worried) Hiccup!**

Stoick held his breaths. Was this going to be the end of Hiccup?

 **[The Gronckle drives straight towards Hiccup, pinning him against the wall. It opens its mouth and cocks its tail, ready to fire point-blank. Gobber lunges in and hooks the Gronckle's mouth at the last second, causing it to jerk back and fire against the stone wall above Hiccup's head]**

 **Gobber (cont'd): (rattled, but masking it) And that's six!**

 **[Gobber wrestles the irated Gronckle back into his pen]  
Gobber (cont'd): Go back to bed, ya overgrown sausage! You'll get another chance, don't you worry.**

Stoick started to breathe again. Hiccup was safe. His son was safe.

 **[Slam! Lock. Gobber turns to the recruits]**

 **Gobber (cont'd): Remember… a dragon will always, (with a stern look to Hiccup) always go for the kill.**

 **[He hoists Hiccup to his feet and walks off. Hiccup looks overhead to see a steaming pit in the solid stone wall]  
** "Always, Gobber?" Hiccup innocently asked.

"Well, most of the time" Gobber sheepishly admitted.


	5. Watching The Movie (part 4)

_**Hey guys! Sorry about the late update. I was just REALLY busy this week getting ready to school and all. My first day is on August 26th but my mom wants for me to start getting ready early. That means back-to-school shopping for supplies (which I LOVE) & clothes, looking at a bunch of papers to sign (she signs it, not me, so I don't get why I have to be there), and finding a tutor. She has HIGH expectations for this year meaning that I will get less computer time. M** **y computer time might be limited to weekends + Fridays IF I have nothing important to do in those days.**_

 _ **I'm also struggling to think about some funny things to put on. I feel a little stressed to HAVE to finish a chapter for every week that I'll probably update about 1 or 2 times a month, if possible. I also want to thank you guys for the AWESOME reviews. They inspire me to keep writing and help me enjoy it. (If that makes any sense) I'll also be editing some of the past chapters and adding more dialogue and funny things in them when I have time.**_

 _ **BTW: This chapter might suck since I kind of rushed it (I told you. I was busy) Anyways, I REALLY hope you like it.**_

* * *

 **EXT. WOODS/HIDDEN COVE - DUSK** **  
** **[Hiccup, battered after another disastrous day in the ring. He studies the remnants of the discarded bola… revealing that he's back at the scene of the crime]**

"Do you have a death wish or what?!" Astrid half-exclaimed, half-asked. Hiccup shrugged. He didn't have a death wish, he was just naturally curious. Sure he almost died several times because of that before...

 **Hiccup: (muttered) So... why didn't you?**

All vikings, even Hiccup, wondered the same thing. Why didn't he?

 **[He drops the bola and presses on in the direction it flew off. He drops into a rocky crevice and follows it to an… isolated cove complete with a pristine spring pool. He scans the high stone walls… then notices a single black scale on the ground. He crouches and picks it up, studying it]**

 **Hiccup (cont'd): Well this was stupid.**

 **[Suddenly, the Night Fury blasts past him]**

The vikings recoiled in their seats. That thing was still there? They thought that he had flied away or something.

 **[Hiccup recoils, watching the massive beast struggle to climb the walls. It flaps violently, then peels away to a rough landing. The dragon is trapped. Hiccup grins, excited to see it again, and slips closer. He watches as the dragon, exhausted and frustrated, leaps into the air, beating its wings furiously. Again and again, it rolls uncontrolled and crashes heavily. As if remembering to snap a photo, Hiccup pulls a leather-bound book and flips past drawings of weapons to a blank page. He sketches the dragon quickly, desperate to record the image]**

The vikings stared at the screen in awe. They knew that Hiccup was good at drawing, courtesy of Gobber, but they never knew that he was that good!

 **[The Fury claws at the steep rock walls, trying to climb out of the cove. It slips and falls hard, crushing several saplings.**

 **The Fury rolls back to his feet and slowly crawls to the water's edge. He spots fish in the shallow water and snaps at them… but comes up empty. He lowers his head, looking weakened]**

 **Hiccup (cont'd): (muttered) Why don't you just… fly away?**

"Yeah. Why doesn't it?" Tuffnut asked.

 **[Hiccup spots the problem. He adjusts his drawing, carefully erasing one half of the dragon's tail]**

"Oh"

 **[He accidentally drops the charcoal stick. It rolls off the rock outcropping that hides him from view and bounces into the cove. TINK. TINK. TINK. The Night Fury raises his head, spotting Hiccup. They exchange a profound, unflinching stare]**

Toothless curled right next to Hiccup who was sitting criss-crossed on the floor. Hiccup smiled. Toothless was the only one who understood him. They were alike in many ways!

 **DISSOLVE TO:**

 **INT. GREAT HALL - NIGHT**

 **[A storm is brewing outside. The great doors rattle on their hinges]**

 **Gobber (o.s.): Alright. Where did Astrid go wrong today?**

 **[The recruits are seated at a table, eating dinner by the glow of the fire pit]**

 **Astrid: I mistimed my somersault dive. It was sloppy. It threw off my reverse tumble.**

 **[Eye rolls from the group]**

"Yeah. We noticed" Ruffnut said.

 **Ruffnut: (sarcastic) Yeah. We noticed.**

Tuffnut looked between screen-Ruffnut and present-Ruffnut.

"Whoa… You guys think the same!" Tuffnut declared. Present-Ruffnut hit Tuffnut in the head.

"Of course we do. We're the same person!" Honestly, her brother was so stupid sometimes.

 **Snotlout: (grabbing Astrid's hand) No, no, you were great. That was so 'Astrid**

"For the last time, Snotlout. I am NEVER going out with you!" Astrid exclaimed as she twisted Snotlout's arm and judo-flipped him. Everybody laughed as Spitelout facepalmed and Snotlout turned REALLY red.

 **Gobber: She's right, you have to be tough on yourselves.**

 **[CREAK. All eyes turn to Hiccup, entering the hall, sheepishly. Gobber glares at him]  
Gobber (cont'd): (glaring at Hiccup) Where did Hiccup go wrong?**

 **[He tries to take a seat at the table…]**

 **Ruffnut: He showed up.**

 **Tuffnut: He didn't get eaten.**

 **[... but the recruits keep closing the gaps. Rolling his eyes, Hiccup sits at the vacant table next to them]**

 **Astrid: He's never where he should be.**

"To be fair, I didn't want to be there" Hiccup said on his defense.

 **Gobber: Thank you, Astrid**

 **[Gobber stands]**

 **Gobber (cont'd): You need to live and breathe this stuff.**

"I doubt that we could breathe a book." Snotlout stupidly said.

"You idiot! It was just an expression!" Astrid said as she hit Snotlout on the head.

"Ow!"

 **[Gobber lays a giant book in the center of the table]**

 **Gobber (cont'd): The dragon manual. Everything we know about every dragon we know of.**

 **[A rumble of thunder shakes the hall. Rain pours down outside]**

 **Gobber (cont'd): No attacks tonight. Study up.**

 **[Gobber exits into the storm, leaving the teens staring at the book]**

 **Tuffnut: (you've got to be kidding) Wait, you mean read?**

 **Ruffnut: While we're still alive?**

"I doubt that you could read anything if you're dead." Hiccup commented.

 **Snotlout: Why read words when you can just kill the stuff the words tell you stuff about?**

 **Fishlegs: Oh! I've read it like, seven times. There's this water dragon that sprays boiling water at your face. And there's this other one that buries itself for like a week…**

 **[The teens stare as Fishlegs goes on too long]**

"Nerd." Snotlout whispered to the twins as they started to chuckle.

 **Tuffnut: Yeah, that sounds great. There was a chance I was going to read that...**

 **Ruffnut: ...but now...**

 **[Snotlout gets up to go]**

 **Snotlout: You guys read, I'll go kill stuff.**

 **[The others follow, with Fishlegs in a tow]  
Fishlegs: Oh and there's this other one that has these spines that look like trees…**

"Creepy." muttered Hiccup.

 **[Astrid is the last to go]  
Hiccup: So I guess we'll share-**

 **Astrid: Read it  
[She pushes it towards him and leaves] **

**Hiccup: All mine then. Wow, so okay. I'll see you-**

 **[Slam.]**

 **Hiccup (cont'd): Tomorrow.**

 **[Sigh]**

 **DISSOLVE TO:**

 **INT. GREAT HALL-LATE NIGHT  
** **[Hiccup is opening the massive book. Thunder booms outside The hall is vacant and dark, but for the few candles he's pulled together. Hiccup pours through page after page of strange and frightening dragons]** **  
Hiccup (v.o.): Dragon classifications. Strike class. Fear class. Mystery class.**

 **[Hiccup turns the page]  
Hiccup (v.o.): (cont'd) Thunderdrum. This reclusive dragon inhabits sea caves and dark tide pools**

 **(MORE)  
Hiccup (v.o.) (cont'd): When startled, the Thunderdrum produces a concussive sound that can kill a man at close range. Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight.**

 **[Hiccup's eyes drift to a lurid illustration of decapitated vikings. Another page, another dragon]  
Hiccup (v.o.) (cont'd): Timberjack. This gigantic creature has razor sharp wings that can slice through full trees… extremely dangerous. Kill on sight. **

**[The illustrations seem to take on a life of their own, shifting and squirming in the candlelight]**

Snotlout shifted in his seat nervously.

"Is it just me or are the pictures actually moving?" he asked.

"Not just you." Answered the rest of the teens (bar Hiccup).

 **Hiccup (v.o.) (cont'd): Scauldron. Sprays scalding water at its victim. Extremely dangerous.**

 **[The storm outside rages against the shuttered windows. Hiccup is startle, but presses on]**

 **Hiccup (cont'd): Changewing. Even newly hatched dragons can spray acid. Kill on sight.**

 **[He begins flipping through the pages. A blur of dragons…]  
Hiccup (cont'd): Gronckle. Zippleback. The Skrill. BoneKnapper. Whispering Death. Burns its victims. Buries its victims inside-out. Extremely dangerous. Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight. Kill on sight. Kill on sight… **

**[Hiccup finally lands upon the page he's been looking for]  
Hiccup (v.o.) (cont'd): Night Fury.**

 **[Its blank-no image, save for a few, sparse details]  
Hiccup (cont'd): Speed unknown. Size unknown. The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself.**

Hiccup snorted. 'Unholy offspring of lightning and death itself' Yeah, right. More like bat-like cat.

 **(MORE)**

 **Hiccup (cont'd): Never engage this dragon. Your only chance, hide and pray it does not find you.**

"Only chance, Gobber?" Asked Hiccup with a raised eyebrow.

"Well…" Gobber said as he trailed on.

 **[Hiccup pulls his sketchbook out of his vest and opens it to his drawing of Toothless. He lays it over the book's blank page and considers it]  
**

 **MATCH CUT TO:**

 **EXT. HIGH SEAS-DAWN**

 **[A painted dragon, with a sword run through it. It's the billowing sail of Stoick's ship. Stoick hovers over the familiar nautical map- his eyes on the uncharted corner, swirling in mist and illustrations of dragons]**

 **Stoick: I can almost smell them. They're close. Steady.**

"How can you smell them, sir? How does a dragons' nest even smell like?" Fishlegs curiously asked.

"Well, I… Uh. A dragons' nest smells like a dragons' nest. I think." Stoick answered hoping that Fishlegs would buy it, which he did. He then turned his eyes towards the screen.

 **[Stoick raises his gaze to… an epic fog bank, towering from sky to sea like a bruised, daunting curtain, beyond which nothing is visible. The three ships drift alongside it, skirting its solid edge, looking for an opening. The crewmen mill nervously, all too aware of what Stoick is considering]  
Stoick (cont'd): Take us in.**

 **[The helmsman steers Stoick's ship into the fog. The men draw their weapons, prepping for the worst]  
Viking: Hard to port… for Helheim's gate.**

 **[The first disappear into the whiteout, followed by the other two]**

 **(A BEAT)  
[Suddenly a flash of light. A silhouette of a dragon. Hollers. Sounds of splitting and shattering wood. Plunges into the water. Another bright flash]**

"This can't be good" Hiccup said.

"It wasn't." A random viking called out. He still had the scars from that day.


	6. Watching The Movie (part 5)

_**Hey guys! This is a quick chapter for you all. School starts tomorrow (WHYYYY?!) but I'll try to update at least once a month. Anyways, I hope you like it. Enjoy.**_

* * *

 **MATCH CUT TO:**

 **EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS -RING -DAY**

 **[Close on a dragon painted onto a shield. Hiccup runs his finger over its outline.]**

 **Hiccup: You know, I just happened to notice the book had nothing on Night Furies. Is there another book? Or a sequel? Maybe a little Night Fury pamphlet?**

"What's a pamphlet?" Tuffnut asked.

"You don't know what a pamphlet is? Pffff! Everybody knows what a pamphlet is!" Snotlout exclaimed.

"Oh yeah? Then what is a pamphlet, Snotlout?" Fishlegs asked.

"Simple. A pamphlet is a... is a... Well you see... uh..." Snotlout stuttered.

"I thought so." Fishlegs said.

 **[KABLAM! A blast takes the axe head off of Hiccup's hilt, leaving a smoking hole behind him. Hiccup yelps and runs.]**

 **Gobber (o s.): FOCUS Hiccup! You're not even trying.**

 **[Cut back to reveal a Deathly Nadder, loose in a maze-like arrangement of moveable walls. Gobber calls orders from above.]**

 **Gobber (cont'd): Today… is all about attack.**

"Isn't it always?" Hiccup asked. No one answered.

 **[The Nadder hops from wall to wall, sending the recruits scurrying.]**

 **Gobber (cont'd): Nadders are quick and light on their feet. Your job is to be quicker and lighter.**

 **[The teens move in, stumbling over Hiccup and his unwielding shield. The Nadder spots Fishlegs' ample rear hiding behind a wall. It whips its tail of spikes. Fishlegs screams and lifts an entire wall to shield himself from the spray]**

 **Fishlegs: I'm really beginning to question your teacher methods.**

"I began questioning them when I was 6!" Hiccup exclaimed. He remembered the days when he began blacksmithing. He shuddered. They weren't pretty. He still had scars. Toothless just stared at him weirdly,

 **Gobber: Look for its blind spot. Every dragon has one. Find it, hide in it, and strike.  
[Ruff and Tuff rush in, diving and rolling up to the Nadder's nose. The Nadder sniffs the air- It can't see them. Tuff and Ruff are smashed together - too close for comfort]  
Ruffnut: (whispered) Do you ever bathe?**

 **Tuffnut: If you don't like it, then just get your own blind spot.**

 **Ruffnut: How about I give you one!  
[Ruff and Tuff shove each other, till their movement and noise gives them away. The Nadder attacks, snapping at both of them.]**

"Do you guys always have to fight?" Hiccup asked. Many vikings nodded at the question. Did the twins always have to fight?

"Yes." Tuffnut said at the same time as Ruffnut said "Obviously."

 **Gobber: Blind spot? Yes. Deaf spot? Not so much.**

 **[Hiccups wanders up to Gobber, while the others dart past]**

 **Hiccup: Hey, so how would one sneak up to a Night Fury?**

 **Gobber: No one's ever met one and lived to tell the tale. Now get in there.  
** "I have!" Hiccup exclaimed.

 **Hiccup: I know, I know, but hypothetically...  
Astrid: (whispered) Hiccup!  
[She puts her fingers to her lips and gestures for him to hide. A moment later, the Nadder leaps over the walls, surprising them by landing in front of her. Astrid somersaults into its blind spot, confusing it. She rears back to strike- just as Snotlout leaps in, protectively sweeping Astrid behind him.]  
Snotlout: Watch out babe. I'll take care of this.  
Astrid: Hey!**

 **[Snotlout misses. Astrid glares at him.]**

Spitelout facepalmed. At this rate his son would never become a proper dragon killer.

 **Snotlout: (defensive) The sun was in my eyes, Astrid. What do you want me to do, block out the sun? I could do that, but I don't have time right now!**

"The sun was nowhere near you, Snotlout." Astrid bitterly said.

 **[The Nadder tears off after her, knocking down walls in pursuit. She leaps and dives like a highly trained gymnast. Hiccup wanders up to Gobber again]**

 **Hiccup: They probably take the daytime off. You know, like cat. Has anyone ever seen one napping?**

"Have you?" Fishlegs asked Hiccup.

"Yes." Hiccup answered.

"How does he look like?" Fishlegs asked, wanting to know more.

Hiccup he pointed to Toothless who had decided that it was the time for a nap. He was curled up against Hiccup-like a cat.

"Does that answer your question? Hiccup asked.

 **Gobber: Hiccup!**

 **Astrid:-Hiccup!**

 **[Hiccup spins around to see the maze walls collapsing like dominos toward him. Astrid comes flying through the dust and crash-lands on top of him, laying him out in a limb-tangled mess.]  
Tuffnut: Oooh! Love on the battlefield!**

 **Ruffnut: She could do better**

"Yeah, like me. I'm better than Hiccup, right Astrid?" Snotlout boastfully asked. Astrid just punched him.

"I don't like show-offs" She said.

 **[The Nadder closes in, emerging through the cloud of dust]**

 **Hiccup: (struggling to untangle) Just… let me… why don't you…**

 **[The Nadder spins around and races back toward them like a Raptor. Astrid untangles herself and tries to pull her axe from Hiccup's shield… which is attached to his limpy, gangly arm. She plants her foot on his torso and yanks the axe free, still burrowed into the shield. She spins and swings the axe and shield, scoring a direct hit on the oncoming Nadder's nose. It yelps and scurries off]  
Gobber: Well done, Astrid.**

 **[Gobber hobbles off to wrestle the Nadder back into his cave. Hiccup gets to his feet-all eyes are upon him. He turns to find Astrid glaring at him, winded]**

 **Astrid: Is this some kind of joke to you? Our parents' war is about to become ours. Figure out which side you're on.**

"Hmmm… Should I choose the side with the crazy, mad vikings, or the side with the nice, peaceful dragons? Hmmm… What a hard choice." Hiccup said, his face dripping with sarcasm. All vikings glared at Hiccup. If it wasn't for the wall, Hiccup would be dead by now.

 **[She grabs her axe and stomps off. Hiccup watches, stung]**


	7. Watching The Movie (part 6)

_**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to write another chapter. I spend 99% of the time working on the last word. I don't know why :/ This is probably my shortest chapter, and it probably sucks. Anyways, I hope you like it!**_

 _ **BTW did anyone notice that I edited chapter 2?**_

* * *

 **CUT TO:**

 **EXT. COVE-MAGIC HOUR**

 **[CLOSE ON a fish… being thrown into the cove. It hits the ground and slides. A moment later, Hiccup peeks through a gap in the rock, looking around cautiously]**

"You _really_ have a death wish, don't you?" Astrid asked Hiccup. Hiccup shrugged nonchalantly.

 **[Nothing. Hiccup squeezes through and enters the cove. A beat, then Hiccup hears a snort from behind him. Hiccup turns to see the Night Fury, crouched on a rock like a stealthy panther. It descends, approaching him… ready to pounce]**

Most vikings closed their eyes. Was this going to be the end of little Hiccup?

Hiccup rolled his eyes. Judging from the viking's expressions, they probably thought that he was going to die. Vikings could be _so_ dense sometimes. Wait….

 **[Hiccup swallows his fear and offers the fish. Doing so he reveals the dagger at his waist. The dragon sees it and hisses. Hiccup reaches for it, eliciting a growl. He pauses, carefully lifts it by the handle, and tosses it away. The dragon calms. As it approaches the fish, Hiccup notices that it's missing teeth]**

"Hang on! All this time, we've been scared of a toothless dragon?!" Snotlout exclaimed. "I can _totally_ take this dragon by myself." he boasted proudly. He totally missed Hiccup's and Toothless' glares that were sent his way.

 **Hiccup: Huh. Toothless. I could've sworn you had…**

 **[A set of razor sharp teeth emerge from its gum to grab the fish. Toothless snatches and gnashes it up, swallowing it.**

 **Hiccup (cont'd): ...teeth**

'On second thought, maybe not." Snotlout thought as he shrank on his seat.

 **[The teeth retract again. Toothless presses closer with an expectant look. Hiccup retreats nervously]**

 **Hiccup (cont'd): Uh, no. No, I don't have any more.**

"Here's a friendly tip. NEVER say that to a hungry Toothless." Hiccup advised.

"Why?" asked Fishlegs, eager to learn more about the Night Fury.

"You'll see. Probably." Hiccup answered. Fishlegs nodded and started watching the screen with close attention.

 **[The fury backs Hiccup against a rock, placing himself the same position as before. The dragon closes in over him, staring blankly. A tense moment passes… the Toothless regurgitates a chunk of fish onto Hiccup's lap. They exchange estares. Hiccup realizes what Toothless wants him to do]**

"Did you eat it?" A little viking toddler asked. No one answered him.

 **[Hiccup crouches slowly and squirmishly picks it up. The dragon wait expectantly. Hiccup gags and gnaws off a bite off the slimy fish]**

Everybody gagged. That was SO disgusting. And that's coming from a viking!

 **[He forces a smile. Toothless mimics him]**

Some of the toddlers giggled. The dragon was just so cute!

 **[Amazed, Hiccup sits up and tries to touch him, Toothless hisses and flaps off to crash on the other side if the cove. He blasts the mossy ground to a red-hot temperature… and curls up on it like a giant dog. He turns to find Hiccup seated beside him. Toothless tolerates his persistent presence… until Hiccup tries to touch his damaged tail. Toothless snaps at him. Hiccup takes the hint and leaves.  
** "Why you gotta be so rude?" Hiccup asked playfully as he scratched Toothless. Toothless just gave an adorable smile.

 **DISSOLVE TO:**

 **EXT. COVE-LATER**

 **[It's magic hour. Toothless wakes, hanging upside down from a tree. He spots Hiccup sitting on the other side of the cove. Sketching in the sand. It was a sketch of Toothless. Hiccup draws with a stick, minding his own business]**

The vikings stared at the sketch with awe. Gobber basically _worshipped_ Hiccup's drawing abilities. He always talked about them when people asked him about how things were going in the forge. No one really believed him because they thought that he was exaggerating, but now...

 **[Toothless appears behind him, watching carefully. Aware of his presence, Hiccup continues, trying not to scare him off. Toothless walks off. A moment later, he reappears with an entire sapling, drawing lines in the sand. He rushes here and there, making haphazard lines in every direction]**

The teens, except Hiccup, stared at Toothless' drawing. What was it? They turned their heads slightly to the right. It still looked like a one-year old scribbled it. They turned their heads slightly to the left, hoping that they could make out… something.

"I think that it's supposed to be you, Hiccup" Tuffnut guessed. Toothless nodded excitedly. He was happy that someone could finally make out what he drew. Was it really that hard?

 **[Finally, Toothless drops the tree and inspects his work. He seems pleased. Hiccup stands and takes in the sprawling scribble, amazed by it. He accidentally steps on one of the lines, eliciting an instant growl from Toothless]**

"You're so moody. You know that, right?" Hiccup asked Toothless. Toothless just gave him an annoyed look and laid on the floor, sulking.

 **[He steps on it again. Toothless growls again. Realizing how sensitive he is, Hiccup steps carefully between each line, turning round and round until he unwittingly bumps into Toothless. Toothless snorts. Once again, they're face to face. Hiccup slowly extends his hand. Toothless hesitates. Hiccup turns his head away and closes his eyes. To his amazement, Toothless bridges the gap and presses his muzzle against Hiccup's hand. In a flash, the dragon is gone, leaving Hiccup astounded]**

All vikings stared at the screen with awe. That what the most touching scene in this whole entire 'movie'.

Hiccup and Toothless both smiled at each other. They remembered the moment as if it had just happened yesterday.

While all vikings were staring at the screen, no one noticed that the wall between Hiccup and the vikings started to flicker.


	8. Watching The Movie (part 7)

_**Hey guys. I'm soooooooooooooooo sorry for almost not updating this month. I finally finished this chapter b/c I barely had any homework today. I'm also watching the tv series Once Upon A Time! It's really good. Just out of curiosity, are there any oncers out there? Just asking...**_

 _ **Anyways, I hope that you enjoy this chapter.**_

 _ **BTW, thanks for the reviews!**_

* * *

 **EXT. VILLAGE-NIGHT**

 **[Gobber and the recruits are seated at the top of an abandoned catapult tower, toasting campfire food around a roaring bonfire]**

"Hey! I remember this!" Tuffnut shouted joyfully. His sister hit him in the head with her fist.

"Of course you do, doofus! This is the past. Remember?" Ruff explained, annoyed at her dumb brother.

"Ohhh…Right." Tuffnut said idiotly. Many vikings just shook their heads. The twins were just so… what's the word? Oh, yeah. Idiotic.

 **Gobber:...and with one twist he took my hand and swallowed it whole. And I saw the look on his face.**

 **(can't deny it)**

"Of disgust? Horror? Terror?" Hiccup guessed. The teens tried to stifle a laugh. Gobber gave him a playful glare.

 **I was delicious.**

"Epic fail!" Hiccup whispered to Toothless who just snorted.

 **He must have passed the word, because it wasn't a month before another one of them took my leg.**

 **Fishlegs: Isn't it weird to think that your hand was inside a dragon. Like of your mind was still in control of it you could have killed the dragon from the inside by crushing his heart or something.**

All vikings stared at Fishlegs with blank faces.

 **Snotlout: I swear I'm so angry right now. I'll avenge your beautiful hand and your beautiful foot.**

Astrid raised her eyebrow. "Beautiful hand and beautiful foot?" she looked at him confused. "That doesn't even make any sense."

"It's Snotlout, he never makes any sense." Hiccup replied.

"You're right. Nevermind, Snotlout!" She said.

 **I'll chop off the legs of every dragon I fight, with my face.**

"Uh… I don't think that's possible." Fishlegs told Snotlout.

"...shut it Fishface."

 **[He postures to Astrid. She rolls her eyes]**

 **Gobber: (with a mouthful) Un-unh It's the wings you really want. If it can't fly, it can't get away. A downed dragon is a dead dragon.**

"Uh, Toothless doesn't look dead to me." Tuffnut said while looking at the sleepy dragon.

"Me neither!" His twin replied chirpy while giving him a high-five.

' _Idiots'_ Snotlout thought.

 **[On Hiccup hiding his horrified look from the others. Gobber stands and stretches]**  
 **Gobber (cont'd): Alright. I'm off to bed. You should be too. Tomorrow we get into the big boys. Slowly but surely making our way up to Monstrous Nightmare.**

 **(playful, taunting)**

 **But who'll win the honor of killing it?  
** "Again, I ask. How is THAT an honor?" Hiccup asked. This time no one answered.

 **[He hobbles off. The teens reflect]**

 **Tuffnut: (very matter of fact) It's gonna be me.**

 **(beat)**

 **It's my destiny. See?**

 **[Tuffnut rolls his sleeve to reveal a red dragon on his arm]**

"TUFFNUT THORSTON!" both of his parents yelled. He turned around and saw them glaring at him. They give 'the look' meaning that he will be in _so_ much trouble when they get back home. He just turned around and pushed his sister. She pushed him back and then they started hitting each other. The vikings rolled their eyes. When is this torture going to end?!

 **Fishlegs: (gasps) Your mom let you get a tattoo?**

 **Tuffnut: It's not a tattoo. It's a birthmark.**

"Pffff! Yeah, right." Ruffnut said.

 **Ruffnut: Okay, I've been stuck with you since birth, and that was never there before.**

"Yeah!" Ruffnut exclaimed, defending herself.

 **Tuffnut: Yes it was. You've just never seen me from the left side until now.**

"That's kind of true…" Ruff admitted.

 **Snotlout: It wasn't there yesterday. Is it a birthmark or a today-mark?**  
 **[Hiccup gets up and walks away from the group. Astrid watches him as he leaves the bonfire]**

 **DISSOLVE TO:** **  
**  
 **INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - MOMENTS LATER**

 **[Hiccup enters a small room at the back of the stall. It's covered in drawings of weaponry and scale models. He lights a candle and lays his sketchbook out on the desk, opening to the drawing of Toothless. With a look of determination, Hiccup picks up a charcoal stick and re-draws the missing tail]**

"What are going to do, son?" Stoick curiously asked.

"You'll see, dad." Hiccup told him. **  
**  
 **DISSOLVE TO:  
**  
 **INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - LATER** **  
[Close on… a creaking leather bellows. The stone forge glows with every pump. Tongs pull intricate iron pieces from the coals. They're dropped onto the anvil, twisted, lightly hammered, and dunked in a barrel. The pieces are carries to Hiccup's workbench and laid out in place on a one-to-one schematic. It's a sketch of a mechanical fin]**

"Who taught you how to do that?" Gobber asked curiously. He didn't remember teaching Hiccup any of that.

"A great blacksmith taught me," Hiccup said, "the best of all."


	9. Watching The Movie (part 8)

_**Hey guys. Sorry for not updating sooner. School got into the way. Ugh, school... Anyways, since I'm in a break right now, I might update this or next week. I hope that you enjoy the chapter and thanks for the wonderful replies.**_

 _ **DirtKid123:**_ _ **Yes, yes it is.**_

 _ **Shiori Kudo:**_ _ **I agree. Ouat IS awesome**_

* * *

 **EXT. HIDDEN COVE - DAWN** **  
**

 **[Hiccup arrives, winded, straining under the weight of a full basket. He clicks the scale he found (like a jar top). Toothless approaches, sniffing him]  
Hiccup: Hey Toothless. I brought breakfast. I hope you're hungry.**

"He's always hungry," Hiccup commented. Toothless snorted. That wasn't true, wasn't it?

 **[Hiccup drops the basket and kicks it over. Fish spills out]**

Toothless stared at the screen stomach rumbled. He was _so_ hungry... Hiccup noticed that and decided to say something.

"I told you he was always hungry." Toothless just grunted in defeat.

 **Hiccup (cont'd): Okay, that's disgusting.**

 **[Toothless approaches, settling in to devour the feast]**

 **Hiccup (cont'd): Uh… we've got some salmon…**

 **[Toothless swallows it]**

 **Hiccup (cont'd): … some nice Icelandic cod…**

 **[Toothless swallows those too]  
Hiccup (cont'd): … and a whole smoked eel**

 **[Toothless nabs it, chews a few times, then spits it out. He shakes his head violently, snorts and scrubs his massive tongue on the sand. Hiccup takes note]**

 _So the beasts hate eels. Huh, who would've thought?_ Stoick thought. _Maybe we can avoid the dragon raids by covering Berk with eels. Yes, that could work._

 **Hiccup (cont'd): No, no, no! It's okay. Yeah, I don't like eel much either**

 **[Toothless focuses on the remainder. With the dragon distracted, Hiccup unwraps his prosthetic fin and opens it like a fan]  
Hiccup (cont'd):Okay. That's it. That's it, just stick with good stuff. And don't mind me. I'll just be back… here. Minding my own business.**

Astrid facepalmed. "You just made MORE obvious that you're doing something back there!" she exclaimed.

"What else was I supposed to say?" Hiccup asked defensively. "(mimicking himself) Excuse me Mr. Night Fury, may I, a complete stranger, add a mysterious thing to your tail that does who knows what?!"

The other teens laughed. Even Toothless laughed in his dragon-laugh way.

 **[Hiccup cautiously approaches the injured tail, but every time he gets near it, Toothless sweeps it away like a cat]**

"You know what Toothless, this is proof that you're part cat. Do you have anything to say to that?" Hiccup asked. Toothless just glared at him.

 **Hiccup (cont'd): It's okay. Hiccup drops a knee on top of the tail. Toothless' head juts up, slows its chewing to a halt]**

"Um, Hiccup? I think that you should move. Like, right now!" Fishlegs exclaimed.

"Don't worry, Fishlegs. I'm still alive." Hiccup conforted his sort-of friend.

 **Hiccup: Okay...okay..  
[The dragon tenses, slowly spreading his wings. Hiccup straps the prosthetic fin in place. He cinches the straps]  
Hiccup: (pleased) There. Not too bad. It works.  
[Toothless BOLTS! He snaps his massive wings and takes to the air, carrying Hiccup with him]**

The vikings had their eyes glued to the screen. What was going to happen to Hiccup now?!

 **Hiccup (cont'd): Woah! No! No! No!**

 **[Hiccup struggles to hold on to the tail. As the ground speeds away, Toothless immediately tips into an uncontrolled bank and dives. Hiccup sees the folded fin rattling uselessly in opposition to its flared counterpart]**

Panic flashed through many people's' eyes. They clearly saw the problem. There was no way that the prosthetic would work.

 **[Flap as he may, Toothless can't correct his trajectory. Hiccup swallows his fear and crawls toward the folded prosthetic. He reaches it and YANKS it open. The flared, fan- like appendage catches the air, stabilizing the twisting tail]  
Hiccup (cont'd): (excited, terrified) It's working!**

Or not.

 **[Toothless arcs just short of the water and climbs... high into the air]**

 **Hiccup (cont'd):Yes! Yes, I did it.**

"Seriously. That's the only thing that you say. You know that you almost died, right!" Astrid ranted.

"I know…" Hiccup mumbled. Astrid was pretty and all, but sometimes she could get irritating and very… Astrid.

 **[He glances back at Hiccup, busily holding the tail open while trying to hold on. They're going to crash. Whoomp! Hiccup is suddenly thrown from the tail in the intense force of a turn]  
Hiccup (cont'd): AAAAAGGGGHHHHH!  
[He bounces across the water's surface and takes a dive. Without Hiccup to operate the tail, Toothless does the same, plunging in a massive cannonball. Hiccup resurfaces, roughed up, but beaming. Toothless appears seconds later]  
Hiccup (cont'd): Yeah!**

Astrid shook her head. "Only YOU would get excited about that, Hiccup" Astrid told him. Hiccup smiled sheepishly.


	10. Watching The Movie (part 9)

_**Hey guys! I have sooo many things that I would like to say. First of all, happy new year!**_

 _ **Second, I want to thank all of you guys for ALL of your wonderful reviews that you guys have given me from the start. They have given me motivation and energy to keep writing this story. I will do a special shoutout for a bunch of people once I finish this book.**_

 _ **Thirdly, (is this even a word?) I want to ask a very serious question. How many of you have watched Race To The Edge season 2 yet? (This is my horrible attempt to be funny. Oh, whale) I watched the first 7(?) episodes in my mom's friend's tv. She has Netflix, so... yeah.**_

 _ **Well, that's all for now. Thanks and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

 _ **PS. If you're still reading, what was your favorite 2015 moment? Mine was when my language arts teacher made my class watch HTTYD. It was so awesome!**_

* * *

 **EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - MORNING**

 **Gobber (O.S.): Today is about teamwork. Work together and you might survive.**

"Might? Well, thanks for the vote of confidence, Gobber" Hiccup sarcastically said.

"Oh, you're welcome!" responded a cheery Gobber. Hiccup (and the rest of the teens) facepalmed.

 **[On a double-wide door. Gas seeps through the cracks. It blast open. A cloud of smoke engulfs the ring, swirling around the paired-up teens. Astrid with Ruffnut. Snotlout with Tuffnut. Fishlegs with Hiccup. All carry buckets of water, poised to throw them]  
Gobber (cont'd): Now, a wet dragon head can't light its fire. The Hideous Zippleback is extra tricky. One head breathes gas, the other head lights it. Your job is to know which is which.**

"Why?" Tuffnut innocently asked. Most vikings facepalmed.

 **[The smoke encircles them, cutting them off from each other. The teens listen and watch for any sign of the dragon]**

 **Fishlegs: (muttering to himself) Razor sharp, serrated teeth that inject venom for pre-digestion. Prefers ambush attack, crushing its victims in its...  
Hiccup: (tense) Will you please stop that?**

"Sorry Fishlegs, but you weren't helping back there" Hiccup apologized. Fishlegs accepted his apology.

 **[Snotlout and Tuffnut move nervously through the fog, back to back. Snotlout is singing to himself to calm his nerves]**

Spitelout facepalmed. That boy was going to be the end of him. On the other hand, the other teens couldn't stifle their laughter.

"Scared?" Astrid innocently asked. Snotlout's face turned _really_ red at this point.

 **Snotlout: If that dragon shows either of his faces, I'm gonna- (spotting an approaching shape, terrified) -There!  
[Snotlout and Tuffnut hurl their water into the fog]  
Astrid: Hey!**

 **Ruffnut: It's us, idiots.**

"No, you're the idiot!" Tuff retorted.

"No, you are!" Ruff exclaimed.

"No, you are!

"You're the idiot!"

"No, you're the idiot!" The twins argued back and forth. The vikings groaned and shook their heads. Couldn't the twins ever stay quiet? No they couldn't. They were the twins. Of course…

 **[Astrid and Ruffnut are soaked]  
Tuffnut: Your butts are getting bigger. We thought you were a dragon.**

 **Snotlout: (To Astrid) Not that there's anything wrong with a dragon-esque figure.**

Astrid glared at Snotlout with her usual dirty look.

 **[Astrid elbows Snotlout in the face. Ruffnut drops Tuffnut with a punch to the throat]  
Astrid: Wait  
[They freeze A tail sweeps out of the fog, taking them down. Their buckets spill. Fishlegs and Hiccup are coming across them. They see the puddles of spilled water]  
Tuffnut: Oh, I'm hurt. I am very much hurt.  
Fishlegs: Chances of survival are dwindling into single digits now…**

"Again, not helping" Hiccup stated.

"Sorry."

 **Hiccup: Look out!  
[A Zippleback head emerges out of the smoke. Fishlegs hurls his water at it, completely dousing the head. It leers and opens its mouth, spewing gas into the area]  
Fishlegs: Oh. Wrong head.**

"Wow…"

 **[Gas flows around their legs. Fishlegs flees in a panic]**

 **Gobber: Fishlegs!  
[Beat. A clicking sound comes from behind them. Sparks flash in the smoke]  
Gobber (cont'd): Now, Hiccup!  
[The other head sweeps out of the smoke. Hiccup hurls his water with all his might. It arcs and drops short of the dragon's sparking mouth. The dragon grins, savoring the kill]**

 **Hiccup: Oh, come on!**

The teens, plus most vikings, laughed. Even Hiccup couldn't help but to grin.

 **Gobber: RUN, HICCUP!**

"As if I wasn't." Hiccup commented. Gobber just shrugged his shoulders.

Stoick, on the other hand, wasn't acting as nonchalantly as Gobber. Even though he knew that Hiccup would get out of there safe and sound, he couldn't help but to worry that something would go wrong and that Hiccup would be hurt. He supposed that it was some kind of father's intuition. Did father's intuition even exist? Was it only mother's intuition? He'd have to research that when they got back to berk.

 **[Gobber covers his eyes]**

"Thanks for the confidence, Gobber" Hiccup said. Gobber shrugged his shoulders again.

 **[Beat. The Zippleback hesitates. Sniffs. Then retreats]**

The vikings watched the screen curiously. _How did he do that?_ , they all wondered. Was Hiccup some kind of dragon whisperer?

 **[The teens get to their feet, watching transfixed. Gobber peeks through his fingers to see… The Zippleback backing away from Hiccup. He stands and holds his hands out, as if controlling it]**

 **Hiccup: BACK! BACK! BACK! Now don't you make me tell you again!  
[The Zippleback retreats through its door and into its cave,hissing]**

 **Hiccup (cont'd): Yes, that's right. Back into your cage.  
[Hiccup slyly opens his vest, revealing the spotted smoked eel from earlier. He tosses it inside the door, then slams it shut]**

"So," Stoick started "ALL dragons are scared of eels?"

Hiccup looked at him suspiciously. "Well, I think so. Why?"

"Just wondering." Stoick ended the conversation. NOW, he had some kind of plan to get rid of dragons.

 **Hiccup (cont's): Now think about what you've done.  
[Hiccup turns to the teens and Gobber. They stare, slack-jawed]  
Hiccup (cont'd):Okay! So are we done? Because I've got some things I need to…  
[Hiccup jogs out of the ring, past the speechless group]**

 **Hiccup (cont'd): Yep… see you tomorrow**

 **[Astrid sneers. Something's going on]  
** "How come I'm the only that noticed that something strange was going on here?!" Astrid complained.

"Because unlike most vikings, you actually used your brain, which is something that most vikings lack of." Hiccup complimented her. He received many glares.

Astrid just stared at him blankly. "Uh, thanks?"


	11. Watching The Movie (part 10)

_**I don't own HTTYD.**_

* * *

 **EXT. WOODS/COVE - SUNSET**

 **[BEGIN MUSIC MONTAGE]  
INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - HICCUP'S CLOSET - CONTINUOUS  
[Hiccup cuts and stitches leather, draws and shapes steel] **

"Nice stitching, useless, but I can do it better. Ha! Snotlout! Snotlout! Oi Oi Oi! " Snotlout boasted. Spitelout facepalmed... again. (Is this facepalm #5? Is anyone keeping count?)

 **[He works by candlelight. An overhead shot reveals what he's building: a harness, complete with handles and foot pedals]  
** "Wow…" Gobber admired. "And you did this at night?!" Hiccup nodded.

 **EXT. COVE - DAY  
[Hiccup appears before Toothless, holding the new prosthetic. Toothless runs off as Hiccup chases him down]  
Hiccup: Hey!**

The vikings couldn't help, but to chuckle. The sight of Hiccup chasing 'the offspring of lightning and death itself' was just so funny!

 **EXT. COVE - DAY**  
 **[Toothless and Hiccup are zooming over the ocean]**

Many vikings gaped. Was it possible for vikings to fly?

 **[The tail breaks free sending Hiccup flying]**

Maybe not.

 **Hiccup: Yeah! Whoa!  
** Astrid shook her head, muttering, "Only you Hiccup. Only you."

 **INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - LATER  
[Hiccup adjusts the harness and uses a metal clamp to affix himself to Toothless' saddle]  
**"That's actually not such a bad idea" Gobber commented.

 **EXT. SKY/FIELD - DAWN  
[Hiccup and Toothless zip through the air - his rudimentary harness and tail controls are working, barely]**

"Did you really think that was going to work?" a random viking asked.

"Uh, no. But I had to try"

 **[They crash-land in an open field. Hiccup recovers to find Toothless still rolling around in the tall grass]**

"Wait, weren't you using that clippy thingy? Why are you suddenly not seen wearing it?" Fishlegs curiously asked.

"It doesn't work most of the time." Hiccup admitted.

 **[Hiccup discovers that it's a patch of 'dragon- nip.' Toothless writhes on his back, tongue wagging, in complete bliss]  
** "What's that?" Stoick asked.

"I call it dragon nip. It's basically catnip but for dragons. Why do you ask?" Hiccup suspiciously questioned.

"Just curiosity **.** " Stoick answered. Eels and "dragon-nip". What other weaknesses do these beasts have?

 **EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - MORNING  
[Hiccup grabs the head as instructed, then discreetly pulls a fistful of dragon-nip and presses it up to the Gronkle's nose. It immediately stops struggling and goes weak in knees. Hiccup drops the handful of dragon-nip to the ground. The Gronkle goes down with it, whimpering and blissful. From Gobber and the recruits' point of view, Hiccup is controlling the Gronkle with no more than a limp arm]  
**"How didn't anyone notice this? There are people watching from all sides!" Astrid exclaimed.

 _This just proves how oblivious vikings can be,_ Toothless thought.

 **EXT. WOODS - AFTERNOON  
[The recruits walk home together, surrounding Hiccup and bombarding him with questions]**

 **Fishlegs: Hey Hiccup, I've never seen a Gronkle to do that before.**

"Now you have"

 **Tuffnut: How'd you do that?**

"Dragon-nip"

 **Ruffnut: It was really cool.**

"Thanks"

 **[He squirms and invents an excuse]  
Hiccup: I left my axe back in the ring.**

"I didn't bring my axe that day"

 **[He turns and hurries back]  
Hiccup (cont'd): You guys go on ahead and I'll catch up with you.**

"Never did." The vikings stared at Hiccup annoyed. "What? I'm just pointing out some things!"

 **[Astrid watches, suspicious]**

 **EXT. COVE - LATER**  
 **[Hiccup rubs Toothless behind the ear, causing him to relax and fall over]**

 _Eels, dragon-nip, and… scratching?_ Stoick thought. _Seriously, those are their weaknesses?_ Stoick chuckled and thinking of a plan.

 **EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - LATER**  
 **[An angry Deadly Nadder approaches Hiccup. Just as Astrid moves in to strike, Hiccup performs his special rubbing technique, which sends the Nadder down. Astrid and the other kids look on from the sideline in amazement]**

Astrid huffed resentfully.

 **INT. MEADE HALL - CONTINUOUS**  
 **[Hiccup sits down at a table to eat. The other recruits notice him and move over to his table to talk to him - leaving Astrid alone]**  
 **Fishlegs: Hey Hiccup!**

"Hey!" Hiccup greeted. Most vikings glared at him. "Ok... shutting up…"

 **Snotlout: What was that? Some kind of trick? What did you do?  
Tuffnut: Hiccup, you're totally going to come in first, there's no question.**

 **EXT. COVE - LATER**  
 **[Hiccup is using a mirror-like object to create a patch of light on the ground. Toothless claws and chases the light patch like a cat chasing a laser pointer]**

"Everyone, meet Toothless the cat!" Hiccup exclaimed. Toothless huffed and started sulking very cat like.

 **EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - DAY**  
 **[A beam lifts from the door of another dragon pen]**  
 **Gobber: Meet the Terrible Terror.**  
 **[A tiny, pint-sized dragon steps out and moves toward the recruits]**  
 **Tuffnut: Ha. It's like the size of my-**  
 **[Tuffnut is taken down in a blur]**

"Size of your what?"

 **Tuffnut (cont'd): Get it off! Get it off! Oh! I'm hurt, I am very much hurt!**

"Is that your new catchphrase or something?" Snotlout asked.

"Uh, maybe?" Tuffnut responded.

 **[Hiccup stops the Terrible Terror with the same light-patch trick he used earlier with Toothless. The tiny dragon retreats back to it's cage. The teens approach him yet again as Astrid looks on with suspicion]  
Tuffnut (cont'd): (to Astrid) Wow, he's better than you ever were.**

"Actually, Astrid is better than me. I'm only better at training dragons." At this, many vikings gasped outraged. A dragon trainer?!

 **CUT TO:**  
 **EXT. FOREST - MOMENTS LATER**  
 **[Astrid furiously hurls her axe at a nearby tree]**

"What did that tree ever do to you?" Hiccup joked. Astrid gave him one of her signature scowl.

 **[She notices Hiccup walking by in the distance, carrying one of his trademark harnesses. She quickly tries to follow, but he loses her in the woods. She huffs, frustrated]**

"Did you ever think of looking behind the rock?" Hiccup asked, enjoying the fact that he got to tease Astrid without getting hurt. Astrid started to get _very_ irritated.

 **EXT. COVE - LATER**  
 **[Hiccup straps a newly designed harness onto Toothless. With Toothless tied to a nearby post with a rope. Hiccup rides him in the air - while stationary. Toothless looks like a giant kite tied to a tree stump. This harness seems to work]**

"Something is going to go wrong, right?" Gobber asked.

 **EXT. SKY - MOMENTS LATER**  
 **[The rope breaks and the pair crash into a tree. Hiccup's face is red]**  
 **Hiccup: Oh, great.**

"Told you" Gobber said outloud.

"No one said otherwise, Gobber"

 **EXT. BERK - NIGHT**  
 **[The streets are empty save for a lone Viking who crosses Hiccup's path]**  
 **Viking: Hiccup.**  
 **[Hiccup nods, trying to look casual. Once the coast is clear, he covertly steers Toothless into the Blacksmith's stall]**

"YOU BROUGHT HIM TO BERK!" Stoick furiously yelled.

"Technically, he was already on Berk" Hiccup fumbled.

"You endangered all of us!" Stoick exclaimed, calming down.

"This was the past. We're all safe. Calm down, Stoick." Gobber said, trying to tranquilize his friend. It worked, sort of.

 **[Toothless presses himself inside, rooting through stuff and making a racket. Astrid, walking nearby, is alerted]  
Astrid (o.s.): Hiccup?  
[Hiccup freezes. Then frantically tries to pry the ring off the saddle hook. It won't budge]**

"The one time that it actually works HAS to be when I don't want it to work." Hiccup groaned.

 **Astrid (cont'd): Are you in there?  
[Too late - she's right outside. Astrid is walking along the outside of the Blacksmith's. Hiccup jumps out the window and closes the shutters behind him. Hiccup's harness line is stretched through the window, still attached to Toothless' saddle]  
HIccup: Astrid. Hey! Hi Astrid. Hi Astrid. Hi Astrid.**

Stoick, Gobber, the teens, and even Hiccup himself facepalmed.

 _Could I have been any more obvious?!_ , Hiccup thought sarcastically. Even Toothless chuckled, as if agreeing with his thought.

 **Astrid: I normally don't care what people do, but you're acting weird. Well, weirder.**

"Gee, thanks!" Hiccup sarcastically said.

 **[Toothless spots a nearby sheep and makes a move toward it. As a result, Hiccup is suddenly pulled tight against the window shutters. He strikes a pose to compensate... then gets pulled through the shutters. They snap back in Astrid's face. Astrid reopens them and finds nothing but an empty stall. In the distance, Toothless and Hiccup slip off unseen]**

"See, no one got hurt." Hiccup grumbled, hoping that his father could understand him for once.


	12. Watching The Movie (part 11)

**EXT. DOCKS-DAWN**

 **[A lone, battered ship is pulled into a slip, overloaded with equally battered-looking men. They disembark to a crowd of onlookers, looking like a team of hometown heroes who just had their butts kicked]**

Most vikings either winced, or shuddered, or did both, at the remembrance of the dragon attack. It wasn't pretty.

 **[Gobber hobbles through the mumbling crowd to find Stoick - last to disembark and glowering with battered pride]  
Viking: Where are the other ships?**

Some of the vikings that had stayed, agreed with the question. What had happened?

 **Spitelout: You don't want to know**

"Yeah, you don't." Spitelout grumbled.

 **[Stoick lumbers past Gobber, leaving him staring at the trashed ship]  
Gobber: Well, I trust you found the nest at least?  
Stoick: Not even close.  
Gobber: Ah. Excellent.**

Despite the somber atmosphere, some people couldn't help but to slightly chuckle. Oh, Gobber...

 **[Gobber follows Stoick up the ramp and snags his duffle bag with his hook appendage, sharing the burden]  
Stoick: I hope you had a little more success than me.  
Gobber: Well, if by success, you mean that your parenting troubles are over with, then... yes.**

"If you say that way, it kind of sounds like I've died!" Hiccup pointed out. Gobber nervously laughed.

 **[Stoick stops. What does that mean? A group of merry villagers rush past]  
Viking #1:Congratulations Stoick! Everyone is so relieved  
Viking #2: Out with the old and in with the new, right?!  
Viking #3: No one will miss that old nuisance!  
Viking #4:The village is throwing a party to celebrate!**

Hiccup winced. He knew that almost every viking hated him, but still, hearing it always hurt. At seeing his rider's discomfort, Toothless nuzzled him. Hiccup smiled sadly. "Thanks bud." Toothless cooed.

The said vikings just stared at the ceiling at this awkward moment.

 **[Stoick is stunned, overwhelmed by the insensitivity. He turns to Gobber]  
Stoick: He's... gone?  
Gobber: Yeah...most afternoons. **

"Thanks for almost giving me a heart attack, Gobber?!" Stoick complained.

"You're welcome!" Gobber said, grinning as he saw Stoick's facepalm.

 **Gobber: But who can blame him? I mean the life of a celebrity is very rough. He can barely walk through the village without being swarmed by his new fans.  
[Stoick is doubly confused]  
Stoick: Hiccup?**

"No, your other son. You know, the one that is big, brave, courageous, and _everything_ that I'm not!" Hiccup blurted out, irritated and bitter. Stoick frowned. He really needed to have a talk with Hiccup when they got back.

 **Gobber: (beaming):Who would've thought, eh? He has this...way with the beasts.**

"No. I have a way with the dragons. They aren't beasts like we thought they were." Hiccup stated, ignoring the earlier little outburst.

 **CUT TO:  
EXT. SKY - AFTERNOON** **  
[Toothless and Hiccup soar through a perfect blue sky. Billowing clouds rise like mountains. The ground seems miles below them]**

The vikings stared at the screen with awe. The impossible had become, well, possible! Stoick had a weird expression filled with anxiety and fascination. While impressed with the view, he was worried for his son's safety.

 **Hiccup: Okay there bud, we're gonna take this nice and slow.**

 **[Hiccup checks a leather cheat sheet, clipped onto his harness. Inscribed upon it are several tail positions and their pedal position equivalents]  
Hiccup (cont'd):Here we go. Here we go...position three, no four.** **  
[He presses the pedal, causing the tail to flare]**

"So that was what you were working on earlier in this… uh, movie?" Gobber asked. Hiccup nodded.

 **[They roll off into an arcing bank, gloriously lit by the late afternoon sun. Hiccup tucks tight against his neck, thrilled that his new harness and vest are holding. The foot controls make the tail appendage quick and responsive. He watches Toothless' every fluctuation, trying to match it with the prosthetic]**

 **[Hiccup sizes up a target - a towering arch of stone, rising from the sea]  
Hiccup (cont'd): Alright, it's go time. It's go time.**

"Go time for what?" a curious viking wondered out loud.

 **[They dive toward it, lining up to pass through the arch]**

"Oh."

 **Hiccup (cont'd):Come on. Come on buddy. Come on buddy!  
[They zip through the arch. A perfect maneuver]  
Hiccup (cont'd): Yeah! Yes, it worked!**

"Did you expect it not to?" Gobber curiously asked. He got ignored.

 **[The triumph is short-lived. They smack into one of several sea stacks as Hiccup tries to keep up with the turns]**

The trio snickered.

"Can any of _you_ do any better?" Astrid challenged, glaring at the three. They remained silent. "Thought so." She said smugly.

 **Hiccup (cont'd):Sorry.  
[They hurtle into another rock pillar. Toothless grumbles]**

"Fussy, aren't you?" Hiccup asked Toothless in a playful tone. Toothless just gave his signature toothless smile, and made some weird sounds that only Hiccup seemed to understand. He laughed and tried to imitate dragon noises. Eventually, both he and Toothless fell to the floor laughing.

The vikings that witnessed that moment thought to themselves, _Could we be wrong about them? About those beast? I mean, look at those two! They are showing a deep level of friendship that even_ we _don't understand._

 **Hiccup (cont'd):My fault.  
[Toothless swats him with his 'ear' plate]**

 **Hiccup (cont'd):Yeah, yeah, I'm on it.**

 **(referring to the cheat sheet) Position four, no three.**

"Make up your mind, will you!" Tuffnut exclaimed.

 **[They pierce the clouds. For the first time, Hiccup can see the whole of the island below them. It shrinks with every passing second. He swallows hard and tightens his grip on the handles]  
Hiccup (cont'd): Yeah! Go baby! Yes! Oh, this is amazing! The wind in my...  
[He spots the leather guide tearing free in the turbulence]**

"Oh no." Hiccup mumbled, remembering that scene too well.

At this, Stoick started panicking. The situation already looked pretty bad, but hearing Hiccup mumble "Oh no" just added more worry and alarm. And no amount of reassurement from Gobber helped him at all.

 **Hiccup (cont'd): (panicked) ... CHEAT SHEET! STOP!  
[Hiccup grabs frantically for the airborne sheet…]  
Hiccup (cont'd):No!**

"The wind in your cheat sheet is amazing?" a very confused Tuffnut asked.

"And if it was amazing, why did you yell 'No!'?" Ruffnut added. "And people say that _we're_ weird."

"What? No. What I meant was...well… nevermind." Hiccup rambled.

 **[... and NABS IT before it's carried out of reach. Toothless, however, obeys the command and suddenly STOPS beating his wings. As they slow to a stop, Hiccup goes weightless. The rings of his vest float off of the harness hooks. Hiccup suddenly finds himself detached, free-falling]**

"That doesn't look too good." Gobber commented.

"It wasn't." Hiccup answered. Stoick just stared at the screen with wide eyes.

 **Hiccup (cont'd):Oh gods! Oh no!  
[Without Hiccup, the tail loses control. Hiccup and Toothless spiral downward. Toothless fights to get back under Hiccup]**

Snotlout snorted. "Yeah, 'cause that's _totally_ working" He received some glares, Stoick and Gobber specially.

 **Hiccup (cont'd): (trying to calm Toothless) Alright, okay. You just gotta kinda angle yourself. No, no...come back down towards me. Come back down-**

 **[Hiccup extends his arms and legs, giving himself as much surface area as he can. He angles back towards Toothless as the tumbling dragon WHACKS Hiccup with his wing]**

Hiccup winced.

 **[After a few more misses, Hiccup finally GRABS HOLD of the harness and manages to lock in - just in time to pull Toothless out of his dive... barely shy of the tree tops]**

Stoick looked _slightly_ relieved at seeing that Hiccup had at least managed to get on top of Toothless.

 **[They careen past the wooded cliff and directly into a treacherous slalom course of jutting sea stacks. Hiccup pulls the cheat sheet from his teeth and attempts to check positions. It flaps violently in the turbulence, making it impossible. Toothless almost fainted]**

"Wait, were you about to faint?" Hiccup asked Toothless, astonished. Toothless looked away, trying to avoid the question. That didn't stop Hiccup from chuckling and adding "well, there goes the _fearless_ Night Fury!" Toothless didn't find that funny.

 **[With no time to think, Hiccup throws it away and steers Toothless' tail on instinct... with perfect intuition. Together, they manage a tight, hair-rasing series of split- second turns, making it to the open water, unscathed. Hiccup takes a breath and glances back at the death-defying obstacle course, now safely behind them. He beams, relieved. He sits back and throws his arms up in victory]  
Hiccup (cont'd):YEEAHHH!**

At this, some vikings, like Gobber, gaped at the screen. That was just so...wow!

Stoick finally let go of the breath he didn't know he was holding. Hiccup was safe. His son was safe. His son. Guilt swell inside Stoick. He needed to apologize to Hiccup. Fast.

 **[Toothless concurs with a happy SQUEAL and a fireball. Hiccup's glee turn to dread as they fly directly into it]  
Hiccup (cont'd):Ah, come on.  
**Most vikings couldn't help but to at least chuckle at this.

Hiccup huffed in frustration, but he couldn't hide his grin after Toothless laughed in his own dragonese way.

 **EXT. BLACK SAND BEACH - SUNSET** **  
[Hiccup and Toothless lounge on a sprawling, deserted beach, snacking on freshly caught fish. As Hiccup cooks his over a fire, Toothless suddenly regurgitates a fish head. Hiccup smirks with forced politeness]  
Hiccup: Uh..no thanks. (gesturing to his fish on a stick)I'm good.**

"Yeah, I would be too" a random viking commented.

 **[Several Terrible Terrors land like seagulls, hissing and nipping at each other as they approach Toothless' pile of fish. One grabs the regurgitated fish head and drags it away. Another attempts to steal it from him. They face off and last fireballs at each other to settle the fight. Hiccup and Toothless watch, amused. That is until... Toothless spots one of his fish leaving the pile. A stealthy Terrible Terror is exposed as the thief]**

"Busted!" whispered Tuffnut.

 **[They tug on the fish, and it snaps back into Toothless' mouth. He swallows it back tauntingly. Irate, the little dragon paws at the ground and blasts Toothless. He opens his mouth, the gas hiss comes, and Toothless fires a tiny flame straight into its mouth, causing the gas to backfire into the little dragon. It coughs up smoke and staggers away, looking ill. Hiccup laughs]  
Hiccup (cont'd): Not so fireproof on the inside, are you?**

Many vikings looked up. Could that be a weakness that could aid them in battle?

 **[Hiccup throws the hapless Terror his freshly cooked fish]  
Hiccup (cont'd):Here you go.**

"See! I'm nice! I share, unlike some people…" Hiccup trailed off, pointing at a certain Night Fury. Toothless just snorted.

 **[The appreciative little dragon gulps down the meal and approaches Hiccup cautiously. He curls up next to him. Hiccup is amazed]  
Hiccup (cont'd): (pensive) Everything we know about you guys is wrong.**

"Yeah" Hiccup agreed, while looking at the faces of the poker-faced vikings.


	13. Watching The Movie (part 12)

_**A/N: Um, hi. I hope that you like this chapter.**_

 _ **I don't own HTTYD**_

* * *

 **INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - HICCUP'S CLOSET - NIGHT** **  
[Hiccup is lost in thought, his head laid on a desk full of Toothless drawings. Burdened with the weight of the world]**

"Wow, finally ran out of ideas, huh?" Gobber inquired.

"Not really, I was just taking break and focusing on my _other_ problems"

 **[Suddenly, Stoick appears in the doorway. Hiccup jumps and quickly covers up his desk]  
Hiccup:Dad! You're back!**

"He almost gave me a heart attack" Hiccup told Toothless. He chuckled in his dragon-y way.

 **[He skirts the bench, blocking Stoick's view of Toothless, the prosthetic fin, and other drawings]**

Stoick frowned. How could he had been so ignorant. All the signs were right there!

 **Hiccup (cont'd): Gobber's not here, so...  
[He strikes an awkwardly casual pose, trying to cover up as much as possible]**

"Again, you're terrible at acting casual" Astrid reminded him.

 **Stoick: I know. I came looking for you.  
Hiccup:(caught) You did?  
Stoick: (stern) You've been keeping secrets.  
[Hiccup's legs give out. He slides, dragging the table's contents with him]  
Hiccup: I...have?**

At this point, Astrid just rolled her eyes.

 **Stoick: Just how long did you think you could hide it from me?  
Hiccup: (in vain): I don't know what you're...  
Stoick: Nothing happens on this island without me hearing about it.**

"Oh really? Then did you know that it was I that stole your helmet the other day?" Tuffnut questioned..

"Yes, I know that." Stoick replied harshly.

"Wow, he really does know everything! Bit shocking that you never figured out that Toothless. I mean, the signs were so obvious-" Tuffnut met Stoick's glare "uh, sir."

 **Hiccup: Oh?  
Stoick: So. (BEAT) Let's talk about that dragon.**

Toothless made a sound that sounded something like, ' _He knew?!'_ The others were also confused. What was going on?

 **[Blood drains from Hiccup's face]  
Hiccup: Oh gods. Dad I'm so sorry. I was going to tell you. I just didn't know how to-  
[Stoick starts laughing. Big, booming. Hiccup stares, baffled]**

Everyone stared at the screen. What in Thor's name was happening?

 **Hiccup (cont'd):You're not...upset?  
Stoick: What?! I was hoping for this!**

' _You were?!'_ Toothless screeched confusedly.

 **Hiccup: Uh...you were?  
Stoick: And believe me, it only gets better!**

' _Huh? How?!'_

 **Just wait til you spill a Nadder's guts for the first time.**

"Oh…" was heard from all over the room. Everything made more sense now. It was all just a misunderstanding.

 **[Hiccup's elated expression sinks]**

 **Stoick (cont'd):And mount your first Gronckle head on a spear. What a feeling!  
[Stoick laughs and smacks Hiccup on the shoulder, sending him into the wall]**

A random viking winced. "That looked painful"

"Yeah, it was"

 **Stoick (cont'd): You really had me going there, son. All those years of the worst Viking Berk has ever seen! Odin, it was rough. I almost gave up on you!  
[Hiccup gets back up, grimacing in the irony of it all]**

 **Stoick (cont'd): And all the while, you were holding out on me! Thor almighty!**

The room felt uncomfortable so Stoick decided to speak up. "Look, son, what I meant to say wa-"

"I think I understood everything you said _very_ clearly", Hiccup interrupted him, "besides, I'm not your son anymore. Remembered how you 'disowned' me." Hiccup said the last part with finger quotations.

Most vikings silently gasped. They hadn't known that.

"Look, I want to apologize for the way that I acted." Stoick said sincerely. "You're still my son."

Hiccup blinked at the sound of his voice. "Then, if I do forgive you, will you accept Toothless too?"

Stoick looked at the crowd of stern looking vikings. "I can't answer that!"

"Well, when you make up your mind, I'll forgive you. Maybe" Hiccup added the last part silently.

"Alright" Stoick answered unhappily.

 **[Stoick grabs a stool and sits. His massive frame nearly fills the tiny room]  
Stoick (cont'd): (relieved) Ahhhhh. With you doing so well in the ring, we finally have something to talk about.  
[Pregnant pause. Hiccup averts his eyes nervously. Stoick adjusts, awkwardly clearing his throat. After a long, uncomfortable silence…]**

"Awkward…" Tuff sang out, interrupting the silence. He received some glares.

 **Stoick (cont'd):Oh, I... brought you something.  
[He presents a horned helmet]**

 **Stoick (cont'd):To keep you safe in the ring.**

Hiccup smiled sadly at the screen. Toothless cooed softly. "Thanks bud." Hiccup felt better with the support from his friend.

Stoick stared at the pair. Should he or should he not accept dragons? The nagging voice in his head told him 'No! Dragons are dangerous!', but he wanted to gain his son back. He groaned; oh, what to do!

 **Hiccup:(sincere) Wow. Thanks.  
[Hiccup accepts it, looking it over]  
Stoick:Your mother would've wanted you to have it.  
(HEARTFELT)  
It's half of her breast plate.**

Some vikings, like the teens and Snotlout, began laughing and terribly failed to hide it. Even Toothless chuckled at Hiccup's reddish face.

 **[Stoick taps his own helmet and smiles]  
Stoick (cont'd): Matching set. Keeps her close y'know?  
[Hiccup eyes the mismatched helmets, grimacing]  
Stoick (cont'd):Wear it proudly. You deserve it. You've held up your end of the deal.**

 **[Stoick beams with pride. Hiccup squirms]**

"Stupid deal"

 **[He forces a yawn]**

 **Hiccup:I should really get to bed.  
Stoick/Hiccup:(talking over each other) Yes! Good! Good talk!/Yeah, okay, I'll see you back at the house.  
We should do this again. I'm glad I stopped by. I hope you, uh, like the hat/I'm great. Thanks for stopping by. And for the… the uh, the breast hat.**

The twins snickered at the last part.

 **Stoick:Well..uh..good night.  
[Stoick leaves the room awkwardly, leaving Hiccup looking more burdened than ever]**


	14. Watching The Movie (part 13)

_**A/N: Consider this as an August update...**_

* * *

 **EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - AFTERNOON  
[A Gronckle hovers above the ring, hunting victims as the teen recruits scramble. Astrid ducks behind a barrier to find Hiccup already there. She forces her axe at his throat]**

"Sorry about that." Astrid apologized.

"It's okay. I know how competitive you are." Hiccup answered. Astrid gave him a small smile of gratitude. Snotlout looked at them confused. ' _Why was she being so nice to Useless? Could there actually be a thing between them?_ _No! Impossible!'_ he thought. ' _But there was a small chance that they could-NO!'_

 **Astrid:Stay out of my way! I'm winning this thing.  
Hiccup:Please, by all means.  
[She darts off, closing fast on the dragon. The crowd above cheers her on]  
Viking In Crowd:You got it Astrid!  
[Hiccup stands and looks around. Amidst the crowd of onlookers, Stoick watches keenly, beaming with pride. He locks eyes with Hiccup, giving him a nod of encouragement] **

Some softer people, like Gobber, stared at the screen with pity. Both Stoick and Hiccup looked everywhere but the screen.

 **[Hiccup adjusts his new helmet and forces a half-hearted smile. Unbeknownst to Hiccup, the Gronckle spots him and makes a bee-line toward him]**

"Of, course. It _had_ to be me! I'm just _so_ lucky."

 **[BACK TO ASTRID... as she catches her breath behind a barrier. She scowls, focused, determined]  
Astrid:This time. This time for sure.**

"Not really" Hiccup commented. Astrid gave him an annoyed look.

 **[With a fierce battle-cry she leaps from cover, axe cocked to throw]  
Astrid (cont'd):Aaaaaaaaaa…  
[And as she clears the barriers, she sees that Hiccup has already laid the Gronckle out]**

"Again, how doesn't _anyone_ see _anything_?!" Astrid complained.

 **Astrid (cont'd):...aaaaaaauGGGGGHHHHHHHH! No! No!  
[Hiccup shrugs, as unhappy with the situation as she is]  
Astrid (cont'd):NO! NO! SON OF HALFTROLL RAT EATING MUNGE BUCKET!**

Few eyebrows rose. It wasn't _that_ uncommon for anyone, especially Astrid, to say such things. They were vikings for Thor's sake!

 **[A loud clack ring out. From the crowd above, Gothi, the village elder, steps forward, tapping her staff. Everyone lights up excitedly]  
Stoick:Wait! Wait!**

 **Hiccup:So, later.  
[Gobber snags Hiccup as he attempts to leave]  
Gobber: Not so fast.  
Hiccup:I'm kinda late for-  
Astrid: (livid) What? Late for what exactly?**

"You know. Late for visiting my forbidden, hidden, secret dragon friend"

 **[Stoick holds out his hands to silence the jabbering crowd]  
Stoick:Okay quiet down. The elder has decided.  
[Thrilled, Gobber stands behind Hiccup and Astrid. He points to Astrid as the crowd waits in silent anticipation. Gothi shakes her head 'no.' The crowd 'Oooohs.' Gobber then points to Hiccup. The elder nods an affirmative 'yes.' The crowd erupts in cheers. Astrid turns a seething, deadly glare on Hiccup]**

"I'm actually surprised that you're alive." Gobber commented.

"I can see how much faith you have in me Gobber" Hiccup responded dryly.

 **Gobber:You've done it! You've done it, Hiccup! You get to kill the dragon!**

"Yayyyyyy..."

 **Stoick:Ha, ha! That's my boy!**

"So who was I before? A random stranger that lived in your home?"

Stoick looked guiltily at a random wall.

 **[Hiccup is hoisted onto the recruits' shoulders and carried out to the cheering spectators…]  
Hiccup:(masking panic)Heh, heh. Oh yeah! Yes! I can't wait. I am so...**

EXT. HIDDEN COVE - DUSK  
Hiccup: ... leaving.

"Wait, you were going to leave?" Stoick asked.

"Yup"

"And what made you change your mind?"

Hiccup stole a glance at Astrid. "You'll see"

 **We're leaving. Let's pack up. Looks like you and me are taking a little vacation, forever.**

"Why?" Gobber asked.

"Why?!" Hiccup exclaimed in indignation. "Well, I can't kill a dragon, the whole village hates me, including my father, and I'm tired of living a double-life!"

After a moment of silence, Stoick spoke up quietly, "I don't hate you"

"The why do you always treat me like you do?"

Silence.

 **Toothless is nowhere in sight. Hiccup sets down his basket and opens it up, his head clouded with troubles]  
Hiccup (cont'd):Oh..man...  
[Shink! Hiccup looks up to the sound of... Astrid, sitting on the rock right in front of him, sharpening her axe]**

"Wait, you knew about his treason?!" A viking accused her.

"Yes." She replied cooly.

"And you didn't say anything?!"

"No"

"Why?!"

"Why would I"

"Because then that would make YOU a traitor"

"Now you listen here-"

"Would you both SHUT UP! Were trying to watch Astrid kill Hiccup here!" Snotlout interrupted.

"Lucky you" Hiccup muttered under his breath.

 **Hiccup (cont'd): (shocked)Aggh! What the- (Recomposing) What are you doing here?**

"Just sharpening my axe" Astrid said, still a bit mad about the outbreak.

 **[She hops off the rock and back him down, spinning her axe threateningly. Hiccup's eyes dart around nervously, searching for Toothless]  
Astrid:I want to know what's going on. No one just gets as good as you do. Especially you.**

"Rude" Hiccup called out. Astrid scoffed.

 **Start talking! Are you training with someone?**

"Yes I am. You know Toothless, right?"

 **Hiccup:Uh...training?  
[She grabs him by his odd-looking harness]  
Astrid:It better not involve... this.**

"Spoiler alert: It did"

 **Hiccup:I know this looks really bad, but you see...this is, uh…**

 **[They hear a rustle coming from the other side of the cove. Astrid drops Hiccup to the ground and sets off to investigate]**

"Thanks for stepping over me"

"Hiccup, shut up."

 **Hiccup (cont'd):(panicked) You're right! You're right. I'm through with the lies. I've been making... outfits.**

 **So you got me. It's time everyone knew. Drag me back. Go ahead. Here we go.  
[He puts her hand back on his harness, getting her to 'drag him back.' Astrid bends Hiccup's hand backwards, driving him down]**

"Again, rude. Rude with a capital R"

Astrid glared at him.

 **Hiccup (cont'd):AAAAUUGGGHHH! Why would you do that?!**

"Are you really asking that?"

"Just please don't do it again"

"I make no promises" She responded smugly.

 **Astrid:That's for the lies.  
** "How did I lie?"

 **[Astrid pounces the hilt of her axe off of Hiccup's laid-out body]  
Astrid (cont'd):And THAT'S for everything else.**

"What did I do to you, woman?!"

 **[Hiccup's yelp is answered with a growl, coming from the other side of the cove. Astrid looks up to see... A Night Fury. Toothless pounces toward them, snarling]  
Hiccup:(feeble) Oh man.  
[She dives onto Hiccup]**

"Seriously, would it hurt you to let me stand for once"

"No… but it's more fun this way"

"Fun for who? For you?"

"Yes"

 **Astrid:Get down! Run! Run!  
[Astrid pulls her axe, ready to take on Toothless]  
Hiccup:No!  
[Hiccup knocks Astrid's cocked axe to the ground, out of reach, then stops Toothless short of crushing her]  
Hiccup (cont'd):No. It's okay! It's okay...  
[Toothless pulls up short and lands hard, spraying Astrid with sand]  
Hiccup (cont'd):(calming) She's a friend.**

' _Your definition of a friend and my definition of a friend are_ very _different'_ Toothless

 **[Toothless snorts in disagreement. Astrid is frozen. Toothless looks from her to Hiccup and back to her, confused]  
Hiccup (cont'd):(to Astrid) You just scared him.  
Astrid: I scared him!?  
[Hiccup makes a "be quiet" motion]  
Astrid(cont'd): (intense whisper) Who is him?  
Hiccup:Astrid, Toothless. Toothless, Astrid.  
[Toothless growls at Astrid] **

"Uh, I don't think he likes you." Tuffnut stated.

 **[Astrid backs away, eyeing Hiccup and Toothless together with pure disgust. She turns and runs for the village]  
** "I don't think she likes you either, T" Tuffnut observed. He got funny stares from people. "What?"

 **Hiccup:Dadada- We're dead.  
[Satisfied with Astrid's departure, Toothless turns away]  
Hiccup(cont'd):(to Toothless)Where do you think you're going?  
** _'Away from you, duh'_

 **EXT. WOODS - MOMENTS LATER  
[Astrid races through the trees. A large shadow overtakes her. She is suddenly snatched into the air. Astrid screams]  
Astrid:Oh great Odin's ghost, this is it!  
[Hiccup and Toothless fly Astrid to the top of a towering pine. It bows and creaks under their weight as Astrid dangles a hundred feet in the air]**

 **Astrid (cont'd):Hiccup! Get me down from here!  
Hiccup:You have to give me a chance to explain.  
Astrid:I'm not listening to ANYTHING you have to say!  
Hiccup:Then I won't speak. Just let me show you.  
[Hiccup extends a hand]**

 **Hiccup (cont'd):Please, Astrid.**

 **[She eyes him and the dragon, then the ground far, far below. After a moment, she swats Hiccup's outstretched hand away and reluctantly climbs over the pedal, lines, and harness. She settles behind Hiccup, avoiding as much contact as possible]  
Astrid:Now get me down.  
Hiccup:Toothless? Down. Gently.  
[Toothless leers mischievously. He spreads his wings slowly. With a whop, they fill with the updraft. Toothless releases the tree, tucks in his legs, and hovers in place]  
Hiccup (cont'd):See? Nothing to be afraid of.**

Toothless snorted. _'Yeah, right'_

 **[Toothless suddenly launches straight upward. Astrid screams]**

"How are you still alive?!" Fishlegs asked.

"Honestly, I have no idea."

 **[The acceleration is tremendous. Every downbeat bucks the saddle, heaving them into the sky, doubling their speed like a rocket. Astrid is thrown backward. She screams and hugs Hiccup for dear life, squeezing the breath out of him]**

"Rude"

"WHAT?!"

"I meant Toothless!" Toothless smacked Hiccup in the head with his tail fin.

"Oh"

 **Hiccup (cont'd):Toothless! What is wrong with you?! Bad dragon! (mortified; to Astrid) He's not usually like this. Oh no...  
[Toothless rolls and plummets toward the coastline far below. Astrid screams. Toothless rockets over the ocean waves, deliberately dipping them in the froth]  
Hiccup (cont'd):Toothless, what are you doing?! We need her to like us!**

' _Both of us, or just you?'_

 **[Toothless rockets skyward and begins tumbling head over tail]  
Hiccup (cont'd):And now the spinning. Thank you for nothing you useless reptile.  
[Astrid clamps her hand over her eyes]  
Astrid:Okay! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Just get me off of this thing.  
[Astrid is defeated, her aggressive energy gone. Satisfied, Toothless relents. They level off and head up into the clouds] **

"Please don't tell me this will turn into some type of cliche 'romantic' thing" Snotlout groaned. Astrid and Hiccup both looked at each other. Oh, the surprise that Snotlout was going to get!

 **[Astrid opens her eyes again, and looks out over a world she'd never dreamed of. She reaches out and touches clouds, pierces columns ablaze in golden hues, and floats over a vast, alien skyscape. Her terror is replaced by wonder. She grins, despite herself]**

"You have got to be kidding me" Snotlout groaned.

 **[Toothless rises above a blanket of clouds…]  
**

 **DISSOLVE TO:  
EXT. SKY - NIGHT  
[...and levels off under a starry sky] **

"Wasn't it just day?" Fishlegs curiously asked.

 **[They emerge from a blanket of clouds under the dancing Northern Lights, shimmering in ribbons across the vast sky. Below them, Berk's torches flicker in the inky darkness]**

Vikings gasped and gaped at the sight of Berk. Even Stoick began to think better about Toothless.

 **[The new perspective is breathtaking. Astrid tucks her arms into Hiccup's vest, burying her chin into his shoulder]**

Astrid blushed a little. Hiccup avoided people's stares. Gobber was heard saying "Ahh… Young love"

Snotlout became angry and a bit delusional. He began to mutter "Why useless? WHY?!"

 **[The moment is not lost on either of them. Hiccup smiles nervously. Toothless climbs past Berk's tallest peaks and heads out over open water, leaving the village lights behind them]**

"It was all nice and all, but wouldn't you guys die of hypothermia up there?" Fishlegs asked. Some people groaned. Way to ruin the mood, Fish!

 **Astrid: Alright I admit it. This is pretty cool. It's... amazing.  
(BEAT)  
He's amazing.  
[Astrid carefully reaches down and pats Toothless' side]**

 **Astrid (cont'd):So what now?  
[Hiccup groans. It's a problem without an answer]  
Astrid (cont'd):Hiccup, your final exam is tomorrow. You know you're going to have to kill… (Whispers) ... kill a dragon.  
Hiccup:Don't remind me.  
[A strange, unearthly din approaches. Toothless' ear plates suddenly stand on end] **

"I think he heard you"

 **[Panicked, he abruptly dives, dipping into cloud cover]  
Hiccup (cont'd):Toothless! What's happening? What is it?**

Hiccup groaned. Showing the vikings about the nest was a very bad idea

 **[Toothless barks at him. 'Quiet!' Suddenly, out of the dense cloud, a Monstrous Nightmare emerges]  
Hiccup (cont'd):Get down!  
[Hiccup and Astrid duck. The Nightmare calls out. A Zippleback appears to the other side of Toothless, boxing him in]  
Astrid:What's going on?  
Hiccup:I don't know.  
(BEAT)  
Toothless. You've got to get us out of here, bud.  
[Toothless hisses] **

**[Other dragons, previously invisible in the thick clouds, appear all around them. Hundreds of them, all carrying fish and game in their talons]**

Stoick didn't like that.

 **Hiccup:(whispered) It looks like they're hauling in their kill.  
[The Zippleback eyes them ravenously]  
Astrid:What does that make us?**

"Their kill." Tuffnut carelessly said. Said Vikings glared at him."What?" **  
**

 **[The dragons bank and dive in formation, plummeting through the thickening fog and weaving between towering, craggy sea stacks. They emerge at the base of a massive volcanic caldera, glowing with rivulets of lava. The flock of dragons fall into rank, funneling through a crack, and zipping through a winding tunnel. It gives way to a vast, steamy inner chamber, tiered with pocky shelves. Dragons of all breeds lay about, nested in hordes. The arriving dragons fly in, dropping the fish and game into a central pit, glowing red and shrouded in mist. Hiccup is amazed]**

Vikings gaped at the nest. They quickly began to make plans to overtake it.

 **Hiccup:What my dad wouldn't give to find this.  
[Toothless peels away from the procession, landing on a small shadowy shelf to keep a low-profile. Hiccup and Astrid peek around, taking in the busy hive of sorts. They watch as the food continues to be dropped into the pit]  
Hiccup (cont'd): It's satisfying to know that all of our food has been dumped down a hole.**

"Hiccup! Now's not the time for sarcasm!"

"When isn't it?"

 **Astrid:They're not eating any of it.  
[Last to arrive is a dim-witted Gronckle. It hovers over the pit and regurgitates his paltry contribution - a pathetic little fish. As it falls into the steamy pit, a terrible roar rings out. The Gronckle tries to flee, but before it can, a gargantuan dragon head juts from the steamy pit and snaps it out of the air. Swallowing it back whole] **

Vikings jumped in their seats. Now it seemed impossible to overtake the nest. At least with this thing alive.

"You weren't kidding when you said we couldn't"

"What did you think I was doing? Lying? Why would I do that?"

 **[Hiccup and Astrid recoil, terrified]  
Astrid (cont'd):What is that?  
[The monstrous beast sniffs the air, seemingly aware of them] **

"Hiccup, get out of there! NOW!" Stoick knew it! He couldn't trust dragons!

 **[It nears the ledge where Toothless is hiding... and roars. Several dragons take flight in fear]  
Hiccup:Alright buddy, we gotta get out of here. Now!  
[Toothless takes flight, barely evading the monster's snapping jaws. The behemoth dragon lunges for them, snatching a Zippleback out of the air instead. Toothless disappears into the winged exodus as thousands of dragons flee the caldera in fear]**

 **EXT. HIDDEN COVE - NIGHT - LATER  
[Toothless glides into the cove and touches down on the moonlit beach]  
Astrid:(her mind reeling, talking Hiccup's ear off) No, no, it totally makes sense. It's like a giant beehive. They're the workers... and that's their queen. It controls them.**

"Ohhh… the makes sense" Tuff said.

 **[She leaps off of Toothless and runs toward the village]  
Astrid (cont'd):Let's find your dad.  
Hiccup:No, no! Not yet. They'll... kill Toothless.**

 **(BEAT)  
Hiccup (cont'd):Astrid, we have to think this through carefully.  
[Astrid eyes him, incredulous]  
Astrid:Hiccup, we just discovered the dragons' nest...the thing we've been after since Vikings first sailed here. And you want to keep it a secret? To protect your pet dragon? Are you serious?**

"Yes" Hiccup said seriously.

 **[Hiccup stands firm, resolute]**

 **Hiccup:Yes  
[Astrid's taken aback]**

 **Astrid:Okay.**

 **(BEAT)**

 **Then what do we do?  
** "Wait Wait Wait. You're actually going to listen to Useless?!"

Astrid glared at Snoutlout. "Yes. You have a problem with that?"

 **Hiccup:Just give me until tomorrow. I'll figure something out.  
Astrid:Okay.  
[Astrid punches Hiccup in the arm]  
Astrid (cont'd):That's for kidnapping me.  
[Hiccup looks to Toothless for support. Toothless snorts, dismissive]**

"Thanks for the moral support bud"

 **[Astrid grabs him. He braces for another hit. She kisses Hiccup on the cheek]  
Astrid (cont'd):That's for, everything else.**

"NOooooo!" Snotlout wailed. Spitelout facepalmed.

"Keep it together! You're a Jorgenson," Spitelout hissed to his son," act like one! Or else!"

 **[In the awkward wake of the moment, Astrid hurries off... leaving Hiccup rubbing his cheek, stunned. Toothless hobbles up, eyeing him]  
Hiccup:What are you looking at?**

' _You'_

* * *

 _ **I feel like a Youtuber saying this but, if you like this chapters, comment punny comments.**_


	15. Watching The Movie (part 14)

**EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - DAY  
[The grounds have been transformed. Banners and flags flap in the morning sun. Surrounding the ring, a festive crowd had gathered. All of Berk has turned out for the event]  
Stoick:(aloud to the crowd) Well, I can show my face in public again.**

"Wow… feeling the love" Hiccup murmured.

"Look, Hiccup-"

"Save it."

 **[Laughter and Applause]  
Stoick (cont'd):(playful) If someone had told me that in a few short weeks, Hiccup would go from being, well... Hiccup, to placing first in dragon training... I would've tied him to a mast and shipped him off for fear he'd gone mad. Yes! And you know it!**

Stoick looked at a wall with a _really_ guilty expression,, but remained quiet.

 **(BEAT)  
But here we are. And no one's more surprised...  
[On Hiccup standing at the entrance to the ring, listening, looking burdened]  
Stoick (cont'd): ... or more proud than I am. Today, my boy becomes a Viking. TODAY, HE BECOMES ONE OF US!**

"Stupid? Idiotic?" Hiccup silently guessed. Toothless crooned in concern.

 **[Cheers and roars are heard. Astrid approaches Hiccup]  
Astrid: Be careful with that dragon.  
Hiccup:(re: the roaring crowd) It's not the dragon I'm worried about.  
Astrid:(worried) What are you going to do?  
Hiccup: Put an end to this**

Hiccup tried to ignore the piercing stares coming his way.

 **[She eyes him, dubious]  
Hiccup (cont'd):I have to try.**

 **(BEAT)**

 **Astrid. If something goes wrong... just make sure they don't find Toothless.  
Astrid: (grim) I will. Just promise me it won't go wrong.**

 **[Hiccup can't. Gobber approaches]**

"You didn't promise" Ruff called out.. "You jinxed it!"

 **Gobber:It's time, Hiccup. Knock him dead.  
[Hiccup puts his helmet on and enters the ring. ON THE TEENS... Hooting and hollering from the stands]  
Tuffnut: Show 'em how it's done, my man!**

 **[Hiccup locks eyes with Stoick. Stoick nods with a smile. Hiccup returns a half-smile]**

The silence in the room is unbearable.

 **[Takes a deep breath. He hoists a shield onto his forearm and selects his weapon from a rack of many - a small dagger]  
[Hiccup turns to face a bolted, heavy door. Takes a deep breath]  
Hiccup: I'm ready.  
[The door bolt is raised. The crowd grows quiet... Beat. BOOM! The doors burst open with a stream of sticky fire. Followed by a Monstrous Nightmare, coated in flames. It tears out of its cave like an irate bull - as the crowd roars and jeers. It climbs the walls and chain enclosure like a bat, hissing at the provoking crowd and blasting fire. It spots Hiccup and descends, leering and licking the flaming drool from its lips. The crowd grows silent, bracing for the big fight] **

Stoick shuts his eye, hoping to shut out this terrible moment.

 **[With the Monstrous Nightmare's eyes locked upon him, Hiccup deliberately drops his shield and dagger stepping away from them. The dragon pauses, confused. On Stoick, also confused]  
Stoick:What is he doing?**

"Trying to end a 300-year war, what else?" Hiccup huffed.

 **[The dragon presses closer, snorting. Hiccup extends his open hand. It snarls]  
Hiccup: (whispered)It's okay. It's okay.  
[The dragon continues to pace, focused on... Hiccup's helmet. Hiccup realizes, then reaches up and removes it. Taking a breath to acknowledge the point of no return, he tosses the helmet aside. It hits the ground]  
Hiccup (cont'd):I'm not one of them.  
[Gasps and murmurs race through the crowd. On Stoick… as all eyes turn to him. He's welling with upset. Hiccup avoids Stoick's glare and remains focused on the Nightmare, holding his hand out. It paces around him, calming down]  
Stoick: Stop the fight.  
Hiccup: No. I need you all to see this.  
[The crowd gets restless]**

' _Why didn't I listen to him?_ Stoick reprimanded himself. _Maybe you're too stubborn, Stoick'_ He just couldn't stop thinking of the what-ifs.

 **Hiccup (cont'd): They're not what we think they are. We don't have to kill them.  
Stoick: I SAID STOP THE FIGHT!  
[Stoick whacks his hammer against the iron enclosure, rattling the arena with a terrible reverberating clatter. Spooked, the Nightmare snaps at Hiccup's outstretched hand. Hiccup yelps and springs backward. The spell is broken. The Nightmare reacts to Hiccup's sudden movements and blasts another stream of fire. Hiccup screams and barely dives out of reach]**

The air can be felt tense.

EXT. COVE - CONTINUOUS  
[On Toothless… His ear plates shoot up. Panic flares in his eyes]

"Oh, so _now_ you listen" Hiccup complained to Toothless.

 **EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - CONTINUOUS  
[Hiccup scrambles around the ring. The Nightmare pursues, snapping and springing from ground to wall. Stoick pushes through the crowd, rushing to the doorway]  
Stoick: Out of my way!  
Astrid: Hiccup!  
[Astrid wedges her axe under the arena gate and squeezes through]  
**Hiccup closed his eyes. He knew what was coming.

 **EXT. COVE - CONTINUOUS  
[Toothless bounds to the cove walls, clawing them in desperation. It seems he's as trapped as before, but with an incredible burst of effort he hooks a claw over the upper lip of the stone wall]**

The vikings sat there, shocked at the amount of loyalty Toothless showed for Hiccup.

 **EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - CONTINUOUS  
[A narrow stream of fire narrowly avoids Hiccup as he continues to dash around the ring, evading the Monstrous Nightmare. Desperate, he goes to the weapon rack in an attempt to arm himself, but the Nightmare quickly destroys the rack and closes in on him]**

EXT. COVE - CONTINUOUS  
[Toothless tears through the woods, bounding like panther and taking to the air in short bursts]

"Noooooooo…" Hiccup mouths at the screen. It was his fault that Toothless got captured and couldn't stop thinking about it

 **EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - CONTINUOUS  
[Stoick wrenches the grated door to the arena and jumps through. The Monstrous Nightmare is only a few feet behind Hiccup. Astrid is now in the ring]  
Astrid: Hiccup!**

Even Astrid began to look uncomfortable at this moment. She knew what was coming.

 **[She picks up a hammer and hurls it at the Monstrous Nightmare, hitting it in the head. It turns its attention to Astrid, and begins chasing her. Stoick raises the arena gate, waving her toward it]  
Stoick: This way! **

**[Astrid makes it through, but the Nightmare blasts the doorway, cutting Hiccup off. It pounces on him and prepares to finish him off]**

Hiccup was too busy trying to dim out the scene to make a joke out of the scene. The loud thumping in his chest wouldn't leave him in peace.

 **[Suddenly, a terrible roar pierces the din]  
Gobber: Night Fury! Get down!  
[Toothless bounds over the crowd and blasts a hole through the chain enclosure. He flies through it and disappears in the boiling smoke. The Vikings rush to railings... in time to see a flurry of wings cutting through the dissipating smoke. Toothless and the Nightmare tumble into the clear, locked in a toothy, vicious fight. Toothless kicks the Nightmare off and plants himself between Hiccup and it. The Nightmare snarls, circling them. Toothless lunges and roars... causing the Nightmare to relent and back away. To everyone's shock and horror, Hiccup gets to his feet and grabs Toothless protectively]**

Mildew, the only one not agreeing with the whole 'dragons are good' idea, decided to comment. "We always knew that there was something wrong with that runt and now we can prove it. His crazy ideas about dragons being good. This shows nothing! We should just-"

"What, banish me?!" Hiccup snapped.. "Because if you weren't paying attention, that's what I was trying to do in the first place!"

"Mildew." Stoick glared at the viking threateningly.

"Why are you protecting that runt for, Stoick? You hate him, we all do! So why not-"

"Let me save you the favor. I'm leaving!" Hiccup exclaimed. "After this movie anyways." he added as an afterthought "And none of you will stop me. I've had enough!"

Stoick, and everybody else frankly, remained quiet. Never having seen Hiccup explode in such way shocked them. Even Toothless.

 **Hiccup: (panicked) Alright, Toothless, go. Get out of here!  
[The crowd is gob-smacked, growing livid]  
Vikings: Night Fury  
[Hiccup tries to shoo Toothless away in vain. Vikings begin pouring clambering through the enclosure and dropping into the ring]  
Hiccup:Go! GO!**

 **Viking:Take it alive!**

Hiccup took a bunch of deep breaths, head in his hands.

 **[Stoick grabs an axe and charges into the arena. Astrid calls out to him, panicked]  
Astrid:Stoick no!  
Hiccup: Dad! No! He won't hurt you!  
[The other Vikings surround and attack Toothless. He tosses them aside like rag dolls, his eyes focused on Stoick]  
Hiccup (cont'd): No, don't! You're only making it worse!**

 **[Stoick raises his hammer as he charges for Toothless. Toothless ducks and pounces on him. They tumble end over end]  
Hiccup (cont'd): Toothless! STOP!  
[He pins Stoick and inhales. The familiar hiss of gas builds. Everyone braces…]  
Hiccup (cont'd):NO!**

" _Sometimes I wonder why I stopped you…"_ Hiccup thought. _"Maybe…"_

" _You'd miss him."_ A voice whispered inside his head. _"You know you would. Deep inside you still love him. He's your father."_

 **[Toothless swallows back the blast and turns to Hiccup, not understanding]  
Viking: Get him!  
[The crowd rushes him, piling on, and taking Toothless down. Astrid holds Hiccup back]  
Hiccup:(desperate) No! Please...just don't hurt him. Please don't hurt him.  
[Stoick gets to his feet, fuming, shaken. A Viking presents Stoick with an axe. He eyes Toothless a moment, then pushes the axe back into the Viking's hands]  
Stoick: Put it with the others!**

 **[His burning glare turn to Hiccup]**

Hiccup took more deeper knew what was coming next, and he didn't want it to come yet. Plus, he'd rather if it would stay kind of private.

 **INT. GREAT HALL - DAY  
[On Hiccup… Being shoved into the dank, dimmed hall. SLAM! The massive doors rattle and echo. Stoick pushes past him. He paces against a backdrop of shadowy tapestries and carved pillars - a legacy of heroes, all peering down in angered judgement]  
Stoick: I should have known. I should have seen the signs.**

"What signs?" Hiccup dared to ask.

 **Hiccup: Dad.**

 **Stoick: We had a deal!  
[Stoick pauses to say something, but stops short. He snorts and resumes pacing, repeating the cycle]  
Hiccup:(flustered) I know we did... but that was before... ughh, it's all so messed up.  
Stoick:So everything in the ring. A trick? A lie?**

"More like an illusion" Hiccup mumbled.

 **[He stomps toward Hiccup. Stops short and points, fighting back words]  
Hiccup:I screwed up. I should have told you before now. Take this out on me, be mad at me, but please… just don't hurt Toothless]**

 **Stoick: The dragon? That's what you're worried about? Not the people you almost killed?!  
Hiccup:He was just protecting me! He's not dangerous.  
Stoick: They've killed HUNDREDS OF US!  
Hiccup: And we've killed THOUSANDS OF THEM! They defend themselves, that's all! They raid us because they have to! If they don't bring enough food back, they'll be eaten themselves.  
(beat)  
There's something else on their island dad...it's a dragon like-**

Hiccup mentally groaned. Stupid!

 **[Stoick huffs]  
Stoick:-Their island?  
[He stomps back... pointing an accusing finger]  
Stoick (cont'd): So you've been to the nest.  
Hiccup: Did I say nest?**

"No, you said island." Tuff stated. The numerous glares gave him the idea that he shouldn't talk yet.

 **[Hiccup goes silent - he said too much]  
Stoick: How did you find it?!  
Hiccup:No... I didn't. Toothless did. Only a dragon can find the island.  
[Stoick glares. A moment passes, then an idea takes form on his face. His eyes flare. Hiccup watches, realizing. Stoick stomps toward the doorway]  
Hiccup (cont'd): Oh no. No, Dad. No.**

 **[Hiccup chases after him, panicked]**

Hiccup's heart rate speed up by the second.

 **Hiccup (cont'd): Dad. It's not what you think. You don't know what you're up against. It's like nothing you've ever seen.  
[He grabs Stoick by the arm, tugging with all his might. He has no effect whatsoever]  
Hiccup (cont'd): Dad. Please. I promise you that you can't win this one.**

 **[Nothing]  
Hiccup (cont'd): No. Dad. No. For once in your life, WOULD YOU PLEASE JUST LISTEN TO ME?!**

Gobber looked sadly back and forth between his apprentice-like son and his best friend, and shook his head

 **[He throws Hiccup off of him, swatting him to the floor. Icy stillness. Hiccup stares back, stunned]  
Stoick: You've thrown your lot in with them. You're not a Viking.  
(beat)  
You're not my son.**

Stoick groaned as he put his head in his hands, regretting his decision of disowning his son. His only son. _'Oh Stoick, what have you done.'_

Toothless, in the other side of the wall, tried his best to console his heartbroken friend. Hiccup kept staring at the wall away from the vikings. Especially Astrid's and Gobber's pity expressions.

 **[Stoick pushes through the door, leaving Hiccup alone, devastated]  
Stoick (cont'd): (calling out) Ready the ships!**

EXT. GREAT HALL - CONTINUOUS  
[Stoick staggers on the steps, breaking on the inside]

Much like he was right now.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Hey guys! Consider this an October update. I loved the puns that you guys wrote for the last chapter so here's a new challenge. If you like this chapter then comment a joke. As long as it isn't dirty or anything. Thanks for everything and see ya next chapter. Bye!**_


	16. Watching The Movie (part 15)

**_A/N: Hey guys! (*doges tomatoes*) I'm reallllllllllly sorry for not updating earlier. I kind of lost inspiration until I saw the new season of Race To The Edge. (*squeals*) SO. MUCH. HICCSTRID. Anyways, I hope that you enjoy this chapter!_**

* * *

Poof! Another mysterious note appeared in the palm of one of Stoick's hand. He nervously swallowed and gave everyone one of his stoic expressions. He then read out loud:

 _Dear (heehee) Vikings,_

 _From here and outward, this movie will show your future.. It's not the past any more. Why, you may ask. One, it will be better for you people to learn more about kindness towards dragons (haha). OK, that's a lie. The thing is that the remote-_

"What's a remote?" Fishlegs interrupted.

"SHHHHH!" Fishlegs yelped at the loud shush

 _that I used to make you come here is broken so leaving is not an option. Plus, you can't leave without Hiccup.-_

Said viking glared at the wall.

 _And you know the rules for_ that _. Tootles!_

 _~You-Know-Who (*wink*)_

With that, the movie continued.

 **EXT. DOCKS/OPEN SEA - DAY  
[Broken-down catapults and trebuchets are bundled up and lowered from the cliffs. Below on the docks, Vikings load the heavy artillery into the hulls of awaiting ships. Children and the elderly gather go on the walkways to wave apprehensive farewells to the departing warriors. Lastly, Toothless is loaded aboard Stoick's ship, chained down to a palette, muzzled, and restrained with a weighty neck ring. He looks exhausted, miserable] **

"It's all my fault" HIccup muttered to himself while rocking back and forth. "It's all my fault" Not even Toothless, who cared more about his friend's well-being than his, could comfort him.

Stoick, similarly, wouldn't hear any words of comfort from Gobber. He also muttered, "All my fault… this was all my fault."

 **[Stoick crosses to the bow as the ship pushes off and joins the amassed armada of ships adrift in the harbor. Stoick's brow is furrowed, all warmth drained away. He turns west and glares at the horizon with cold determination]  
Stoick: Set sail! We head for Helheim's Gate.  
[He then notices Hiccup watching from his familiar cliff-side perch beyond the village. Their eyes meet, full of hurt and regret] **

Just like they are now.

 **[Hiccup slowly shakes his head in warning. Stoick breaks the stare and turns to Toothless, fuming]  
Stoick (cont'd): Lead us home, Devil.  
[On Hiccup… Watching. He's powerless to stop what is happening, but won't leave]  
**Every second further into the future felt like a stab to the heart for both father and son.

 **DISSOLVE TO:  
EXT. CLIFFS - LATER  
[On Hiccup… Still standing there. The ships have cleared the horizon. Crane up to reveal Astrid is standing behind him. She approaches cautiously and stands beside him in silence.  
Astrid: It's a mess.  
**"Way to make him feel worse, Astrid!" Tuffnut groaned.

"At least I tried!" Astrid half-heartedly replied. She, like most vikings, felt guilty for lots of reasons.

 **[Hiccup doesn't respond]  
Astrid (cont'd):You must feel horrible. You've lost everything. Your father, your tribe, your best friend.**

Astrid glared at the remaining teens before they could say anything else. They, fortunately, got the hint and didn't say anything.

 **Hiccup:Thank you for summing that up.  
Hiccup (cont'd):Why couldn't I have killed that dragon when I found him in the woods. It would have been better for everyone.  
Astrid: Yep. The rest of us would have done it.  
** _ **(BEAT)**_ **  
So why didn't you?**

Hiccup looked at Toothless. _Why didn't he?_

 **[Hiccup just shakes his head - he really doesn't know. Astrid's eyes glimmer. She wants something]  
Astrid (cont'd):Why didn't you?  
Hiccup:I don't know. I couldn't.  
Astrid:That's not an answer.**

"It technically is" Hiccup quietly replied.

Astrid began to smile, "You know what I meant... uh, mean"

 **Hiccup: (becoming irate) Why is this so important to you all of a sudden?  
Astrid:Because I want to remember what you say right now.  
Hiccup: (angry, loud)Oh for the love of - I was a coward! I was weak. I wouldn't kill a dragon.**

Most vikings, like Stoick, felt guilty because they realised that it was because of them that Hiccup felt this way. Other vikings, like Mildew, though they were few, sneered at the screen.

 **Astrid:You said 'wouldn't' that time.  
Hiccup:(blows up) Whatever! I wouldn't! Three hundred years and I'm the first Viking who wouldn't kill a dragon!  
[A beat]**

At this point the wall was flickering like crazy. Only Hiccup noticed since he was next to it. He began to smile a bit. Maybe there was hope for all of them… maybe even for his father.

 **Astrid:First to ride one, though.**

Hiccup smiled at Toothless, who licked him in return.

 **[Hiccup blinks. He never looked at it that way before]  
Astrid (cont'd):So...  
Hiccup: (realizing)...I wouldn't kill him because he looked as frightened as I was. **_**(BEAT)**_ **  
I looked at him and I saw myself.  
[Astrid turns to face the open sea]**

The flickering began to get more intense because of the mixed feelings inside everyone.

 **Astrid:I bet he's really frightened now.  
** _ **(PROVOKING)**_ **  
What are you going to do about it?  
[Beat]  
Hiccup:Probably something stupid.  
Astrid: Good. But you've already done that.**

 **[Another beat]  
Hiccup:Then something crazy.**

Both, Hiccup and Astrid smiled.

 **[Astrid smiles]  
Astrid:That's more like it.  
**Despite the mixed emotions, most vikings were curious to see what Hiccup was going to do next.

 **EXT. OPEN SEA/DRAGON ISLAND - DAY  
[The armada coasts toward a shroud of heavy fog, hung like drapes from a low-hanging, ominous sky] **

Eyes widened at the sight.

 **[The ships enter, one by one. Visibility drops immediately. Flanking ships becomes ghosts. The armada disappears, drawn into the blinding mist. Complete whiteout. Nothing remains but the eerie creaking of wood on water. Stoick is at the bow of his ship. He taps his fingers on the gunwale, then looks back at Toothless impatiently. Weighed down with chains, Toothless seems unresponsive]  
Stoick:Sound your positions. Stay within earshot.  
[Shouts pour in from all directions]  
Viking #1:Here.  
Viking #2:One length to your stern.  
Viking #3:On your starboard flank.  
Viking #4:Three widths to port.  
Viking #5:Ahead, at your bow.  
Viking #6:Haven't a clue.**

Luckily for that viking, no one heard that.

 **[On Stoick, straining into the fog as the calls continue. Massive, jagged sea stacks begin to emerge, threatening to rip the ships to shreds. Gobber approaches him, speaking under his breath]  
Gobber:Listen... Stoick... I was overhearing some of the men just now and, well, some of them are wondering what it is we're up to here - not me of course, I know you're always the man with the plan- but some, not me, are wondering if there is in fact a plan at all, what it might be?  
Stoick:Find the nest and take it.**

"Amazing plan" Hiccup whispered to Toothless who dragon-chuckled in return.

 **Gobber:Ah. Of course. Send them running. The old Viking fall-back. Nice and simple.  
Stoick:Shhh.  
[Stoick notices that Toothless' ear plates are at the alert, quietly reacting to inaudible sounds] **

No one dared to breathe, as if such thing would affect the outcome of the movie

 **[Stoick crosses to the stern of the ship and grabs the tiller, moving the helmsman out of the way]  
Stoick (cont'd):Step aside.  
[Stoick pulls the ship into a turn, covertly following Toothless' head movements. The ship barely misses a jagged outcrop that suddenly appears out of the soupy fog]**

 **Viking:Bear to port.  
[The order is called out from ship to ship. Crunch! The bow barely makes it past another sea stack. Stoick continues to follow Toothless' cues, undeterred]  
**Hiccup did not know if to feel outraged or worried for the vikings in the screen.

 **EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - DAY  
[Hiccup raises the bolt on the Monstrous Nightmare's pen]**

"Are you crazy?!" Snotlout interrogated Hiccup. "Do you want to die?!"

 **Fishlegs (o.s.):If you're planning on getting eaten, I'd definitely go with the Gronckle.**

 **[Hiccup turns to see his fellow recruits, watching him with folded arms. Tuffnut steps forward with a scowl]  
Tuffnut:You were wise to seek help from the world's most deadly weapon.  
** _ **(BEAT)**_ **  
It's me.  
** "Uh…" Hiccup trailed off, not knowing how to feel about this.

 **Hiccup:Uh...  
Snotlout:I love this plan.  
**"You haven't even heard the plan!" Astrid exclaimed.

 **Hiccup:I didn't...  
Ruffnut:You're crazy. (Sultry) I like that.  
Astrid:So? What is the plan?  
[Hiccup smiles, glowing in the support of his new friends]  
**Just like Hiccup was smiling in the present.

 **EXT. FOGGY SEA - DAY  
[The ships follow in line through the gauntlet of rocks as orders are whispered from ship to ship. A dragon head looms out of the fog. The men recoil... only to discover that it's a wrecked ship, impaled high on a gnarled sea stack]  
Gobber:Ah. I was wondering where that went.  
**"Not the time, Gobber"

 **[A clicking buzz becomes audible, growing louder. It fills the sky, converging in one general direction. Stoick sniffs the air]  
Stoick:Stay low and ready your weapons.**

"How many times have I told you!" Hiccup exclaimed. "You won't be able to beat them!"

"Tell that to them" Stoick pointed at the screen. Hiccup suppressed the urge to smile.

 **[Stoick's ship suddenly jerks to a halt as the keel burrows into shallow black sand. Stoick hops overboard, landing on a sprawling beach. The buzzing suddenly stops. Above him, a craggy** _volcano_ **towers into the gloom]  
Stoick (cont'd):We're here.  
[Behind him, several dragon-headed bows pierce the fog]**

With wide open eyes, the vikings anticipated the next scene.

* * *

 _ **Btw, I read a lot of your jokes from last time. They were hilarious! Thank you for making me laugh. If you'd like, comment more jokes, will you? Thanks!**_


End file.
